


SeVeNtEeN

by Min_Jihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ch 13 is where it starts to get angsty oooooo, Chatting & Messaging, Light Angst, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Texting, Things Always Gets Better, as chapters go on ill add more tags, everything will be good again, like as in, no but fr it gets better, they all whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Jihoon/pseuds/Min_Jihoon
Summary: Jihoon: Oh fuck noJunhui: Fuck yesJunhui: What if their hot? 0u0Junhui: And are super gayJunhui: And they would let me suck one of their dicks





	1. ImAgInE tHo HyUnG!

**Author's Note:**

> Chattyap is a fake app so you guys would know :))

**_Seuncheol_ has created a new group chat _" Seventeen"  on Chattyap _**

**_Seungcheol_**   **has added, _Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Junhui_ to the chat**

**@8:14 PM**

 

 **Jihoon** : Seungcheol

 **Jihoon:**  Its 8:15 PM and im cleaning up the dorm with soon and i realized how unclean and filthy this place is and what can we possibly have a new group chat when we  _already_  have one??

 

 **Junhui** : Because hyung :)

 

 **Jihoon** : Dont start-

 

 **Junhui** : No fr hyung

 **Junhui** : I actually have a raeson

 

 **Seungkwan** : 'raeson'

 

 **Seungcheol** : Junhui is right jihoon there is a reason.

 

 **Jihoon** : Which is??

 

 **Seungcheol** : Jihoon how the hell did you forget?

 **Seungcheol:** We have new members coming in!!

 

 **Jihoon** : Oh fuck no 

 

 **Junhui** : Fuck yes

 **Junhui:** What if their hot? 0u0

 **Junhui** : And are super gay

 **Junhui** : And they would let me suck one of their dicks

 

**Seungkwan:**

 

 **Jisoo** : First of all, language

 **Jisoo** : Second of all, why?

 **Jisoo** : Aren't you talking to a guy right now?

 

 **Junhui** : Yeah 0w0

 **Junhui** : But i dumped him

 

 **Joshua** : Why?

 

 **Junhui** : Because i dont like him thats why

 

 **Mingyu** : Wao

 

 **Seungcheol** : Back to the point,

 **Sungcheol** : We have 6 new members and they will be added to the groupchat tomorrow.

 

 **J** **ihoon** : 6!? 

 **Jihoon** : Seungcheol what the fuck!!

 

 **Soonyoung** : To be fair,

 **Soonyoung** : I was there when the head of the pledis administrator of performing arts or whatever, they said we needed more members because 7 was too common.

 

 **Seungkwan** : Am i the only one who thinks soonyoung acting smart and reasonable is scary?

 

 **Jihoon** : god fucking dammet 

 

 **Jisoo** : Excuse you

 

 **Jihoon** : This day is just gonna get better and better isnt it?

 

 **Junhui** : Hyung but listen..

 **Junhui** : Dicks

 **Junhui** : not just 7 of us but 13 of us

 **Junhui** : So outta 12 youll probably get 1 to fill your sad lonely life!

 

 **Jihoon** : 

____________________________________________________________

**@9:24 PM**

**Soonyoung** : Nyoom

 **Soonyoung** : Nyyoooomm

**Soonyoung: _NYOOOMMMMMMM_**

 

 **Jihoon** : Shut thE fuck up im trying to work

 

 **Seungcheol** : Guys you should be alseep theres class tomorrow.

 

 **Mingyu** : My roomate oddly hyper cheol,

 **Mungyu** : Like ive never seen him so hyper in my life

 

 **Junhui** : Is he hot ;))))

 

 **Mingyu** : To me,

 **Mingyu** : Idk

 **Mingyu** : But to some people..ig

 

 **Junhui** : Send me a pic pls

 

 **Mingyu** : No

 

 **Junhui** : Aw ok :(

 **Junhui:**  And now that you mention your roomate-

 **Junhui** : Mines is acting weird too, hes ACTUALLY  _EXPRESSING FEELINGS_

 

 **Mingyu:**  All mines is doing is "I GOT IN I GOT IN" and throwing high levels of affection towards me

 **Mingyu** : I feel threatened and somewhat relived

 

 **Seungkwan** : Why? Hes just expressing his feelings like a normal human

 **Sungkwan** : Like my roomate. He is crying tears of joy because he got accepted to a club at school. But he wont tell me what club tho because he wants to surprise me.

 

 **Junhui:**  Aww

 

 **Seungkwan** : Ikr hes really pure and i want to protect him

 

 **Mingyu** : Ok but like that THING is NOT human,

 **Mingyu** : and i somehow befriended it.

 **Mingyu** : I should go stop him, people are knocking at my door and i have a chemistry test tomorrow.

 **Mingyu** : Goodnight

 

 **Jihoon** : I hope and i pray to the lord

 **Jihoon** : That none of them are as annoying as any of you are right now

 

 **Jisoo:**  Hallelujah??


	2. WeLcOmE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan: Hol Up
> 
> Mingyu: Oh lord
> 
> Jihoon: what
> 
> Junhui: I feel betrayed
> 
> Jisoo: Wao
> 
> Soonyoung: Yay new friends!!
> 
> Seungcheol: Welcome to the group guys

_**Group chat "Seventeen"** _

**3:07 PM**

 

 **Seungcheol:** Ok is everyone busy or no?

 

 **Jihoon** : No. Why?

 

 **Seungcheol:** Because we gotta add the members into this official groupchat

 

 **Soonyoung:** OH YEAH

 

 **Junhui:** Oh wow i suddenly dont have homework

 **Junhui:** Now show me them boys ;))))

 

**Seungkwan:**

 

 **Seungcheol:** So is that a yes orr??

 

 **Jisoo:** Im a yes. dunno about the rest

 

 **Seungkwan:** Me too

 

 **Seungcheol;** Mingyu?

 

 **Mingyu:** What

 

 **Jisoo:** Scroll up

 

 **Mingyu:** Oh yeah. 

 **Mingyu:** Yeah im ready

 

 **Seungcheol:** Soonyoung

 

 **Jihoon:** Hes making food

 

 **Junhui:** I wish i ad a boyfriend like soonie ;(

 

 **Jihoon:** Huh

 

 **Soonyoung:** Alrighty, hoonie just told me whats going on and i m readyy

 

 **Junhui:** What were you cooking soonie?

 

 **Soonyoung:** Quesadillas b

 

 **Mingyu:** WaO

 

 **Seungcheol:** Alright kids im going to add them now

 

 **Jihoon:** Kids??

 

 _**Seungcheol** _ **had added** _**Vernon, Chan, Minghao, Wonwoo, Jeonghan,** _ **and** _**Seokmin** _ **to** **the groupchat _"Seventeen"_**

 

 **Seungkwan:** Hol Up

 

 **Mingyu:** Oh lord

 

 **Jihoon:** what

 

 **Junhui:** I feel **_betrayed_**

 

 **Jisoo:**  Wao

 

 **Soonyoung:** Yay new friends!!

 

 **Seungcheol:** Welcome to the group guys

 

 **Mingao:** Hi _Mingyu_  

 

 **Minguy:** Die in a hole

 

 **Wonwoo:** Hi

 

 **Junhui:** Our friendship is over

 

 **Seokmin:** Hiii

 

 **Soonyoung:** Hiii :)

 

 **Vernon:** Whats good josh

 

 **Jeonghan:** Hiiii jisooo

 

 **Jisoo:** what

 

 **Chan:** Surprise seungkwan hyung!!!!

 

 **Seungkwan:** OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT HERE??

 

**Jihoon:**

Yall know eachother?? Since ucking when-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit short. sorry!


	3. HoEs BeTtInG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui: LOL MINGHOE
> 
> Wonwoo: Junhoe
> 
> Junhui: I am hurt
> 
> Jihoon: Why is this so depressing
> 
> Mingao: :) stop being dramatic gyu

**Minghao** : Lol 'ucking'

 

 **Jihoon** : The lord has failed me and has given me suffering instead of blessings

 

 **Jisoo** : The lord never fails, he always does things to make things better

 

 **Jihoon** : Well he did fail

 

 **Wonwoo** : Soo

 **Wonwoo** : We gonna introduce ourselfs orr

 

 **Junhui** : Shut up wonu

 **Junhui** : You betrayed me

 **Junhui** : You never told me you were going to be apart of this team

 **Junhui** : You dont deserve to speak

 

 **Wonwoo** : And you do?

 **Wonwoo** : With all the guys you go out with and never tell me and im alone in my dorm

 

 **Minghao** :

**Minghao** : Oh shait lmao

 **Mingao** : Shots fired

 

 **Mingyu** : Minghoe your no different

 **Mingyu** : You go out with your "dab gang" every weekend and im alone too

 **Mingyu** : Minghao*

 

 **Junhui** : LOL MINGHOE

 

 **Wonwoo** : Junhoe

 

 **Junhui** : I am hurt

 

 **Jihoon** : Why is this so depressing

 

 **Mingao** : :) stop being dramatic gyu

 

 _**Mingyu** _ **has changed _Minhao's_  name to  _Minghoe_**

 

 _ **Wonwoo**  _ **has changed _Junhui's_  name to  _Junhoe_**

 

 **Mingyu** : Now both yall matching

 

 **Junhui** : I actually kinda like it

 

 **Minghao** : Ive BEEN liking it

 

 **Junhui** : YeS

 

 **Hansol** : What did i agree on

 

 **Seungkwan** : A team of gays dancing, singing and rapping

 

 **Minghao** : Oh shit really?

 

 **Jeonghan** : I like this group even better now

 

 **Junhoe** : Minghao

 

 **Minghoe** : What b

 

 **Junhoe** : Can i suck ur d

 

 **Minghoe** : Only if your cute and good at it

 

 **Junhoe** : Bitch in Fabulous and im hella good

 **Junhoe** : Ask Wonwoo

 

 **Wonwoo** : What

 

 **Junhoe** : But the real question is..

 **Junhoe** : Are YOU cute

 

 **Minghoe** : Bitch my ass is hot the fuck you mean cute

 **Minghoe** : Alright prove that your fabulous as you say you are

 

 **Seungkwan** :

 

 **Junhoe** : Alright bet

 

 **Minghoe** : Bet

 

 **Junhoe** : 

 

 **Chan** : What did i just tap into

 **Chan** : And wow hyung!

 **Chan** : You are good looking! d=(´▽｀)=b

 

 **Junhui** : I know ;)

 **Junhui** : What do you think minghao?

 

 **Mingyu** : Uhh hold up for a sec he 

 **Mingyu** : He hurt himself on the table

 

 

 **Private Chatty with** _**Pencil** _

**Tree** : Oh shit hao

 

 **Pencil** : Oh fuck

 

 **Tree** : Thats the guy hao??

 

 **Pencil** : WHO ELSE?? 

 **Pencil** : Ahhh SHIT

 

 **Tree** : Welll... he was interested on how you looked earlier

 

 **Pencil** : And you never told me

 

 **Tree** : _Read @4:03 PM_

 

 **Pencil** : MINGYU

 

 

 **Group chat " _Seventeen"_**  

 **Hansol** : So thats why im asking

 **Hansol** : Why did the bitch's slipper fall off if it fit perfectly?!

 

 **Seungkwan** : Are you high?

 

 **Hansol** : Probbably

 

 **Jisoo** : HANSOL!!

 

 **Minghoe** : Im back

 

 **Junhoe** : The hell happened

 

 **Minghoe** : I

 **Mingoe** : Stubbed my toe

 

 **Mingyu** : It was bad

 

 **Junhoe** : Omg did he break it

 

 **Mingyu** : If he did i woulda be text panicing everyone that hes at the hospital

 

 **Junhoe** : Fair enough

 **Junhoe** : Now your turn hao ;)

 

 **Minghoe** : Aight B

 **Minghoe** : Prepare yourself

 **Minghoe** : 

 

 **Wonwoo** : . . . 

 

 **Chan** : Aw hyung your cuteee!!!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 

 **Minghoe** : CHan whatever your doing 

 **Minghoe** : Stop

 **Minghoe** : Im getting s o f t 

 

 **Jihoon** : Can he really?

 

 **Chan** : Wanna bet Jihoon hyung? (❀◦‿◦)

 

 **Jihoon** : Meet me in my dorm building in 10 minutes its the 4th

 **Jihoon** : And we'll see.

 

 **Chan** : Ok hyung(*‿*✿)

 

 **Minghoe:** Damn if i werent omw to work id be totally going to see

 

 **Jeonghan:** Well now in know where im going

 

 

**Private Chatty with _Finechina_**

**Emo** : Ahh shit

 

 **Finechina** : fUCK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))))))


	4. WhAt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghoe: 2 bros sitting in hot tub 5 feet appart cuz theyre
> 
> Hansol: Not gay
> 
> Seokmin: Not gay
> 
> Seungkwan: Not gay
> 
> Soonyoung: Not gay
> 
> Jihoon: Im done with you guys

_**Group chat "Seventeen" @1:40 PM**_

**Jihoon** : I stand corrected

 **Jihoon** : I have been wrong

 **Jihoon** : I have lost the bet

 **Jihoon** : I went out with chan to a cafe because i lost

 

 **Chan** : hyung you didnt have to do that but thank you

 

 **Jeonghan:** Omg i saw that

 **Jeonghan:** Jihoon was so cute next to chan because of their height

 

 **Soonyoung:** Cute

 

 **Jihoon:** Stfu both of you

 

 **Minghoe:** Lol i told you hes like

 **Minghoe:** A god of soft

 

 **Hansol:** That didnt make any sense

 

 **Minghoe:** Ok then you come up with something better

 

 **Chan:**  (n˘v˘•)¬

 

 **Hansol:** Soft baby

 

 **Chan:** BUt y tho

 

 **Seungkwan:** Because your the youngest one

 

 **Jisoo:** And quite possibly the purest

 

 **Soonyoung:** Jihoon 

 **Soonyoung:** Pass me the chiipss

 

 **Jihoon:** Im right next to you why are you texting 

 

 **Junhoe:** Real question is..

 

 **Jihoon:** Istg

 

 **Junhoe:** WHY are you next to him?

 **Junhoe:** Did you guys play hide the zuccini ;))))

 

 **Seokmin:** Aww they both became red and shifted 5 feet appart!

 

 **Wonwoo:** Wow its funny how you just exposed them

 

 **Seokmin:** But it was cute

 

 **Minghoe:** 2 bros sitting in hot tub 5 feet appart cuz theyre

 

 **Hansol:** Not gay

 

 **Seokmin:** Not gay

 

 **Seungkwan:** Not gay

 

 **Soonyoung:** Not gay

 

 **Jihoon:** Im done with you guys

 

 **Chan:.** . .  so wait uh

 **Chan;** Soon hyung and Ji hyung are dating

 

 **Soonyoung:** No

 

 **Jihoon:** No

 

 **Minghoe:** Low key yes

 

 **Chan:** Oh. Thats good

 **Chan;** Well i have to go study for a test i have tomorrow

 

 **Junhoe:** Aww bye ;(

 

 **Chan:** Bye

 

 **Junhoe:** Hey hao

 **Junhoe:** Hao?

 

 **Minghoe:** Yeah

 

 **Junhoe:** You never answered my question after you stubbed your toe

 **Junhoe:** What did you think? ;)))

 

 **Mingyu:** Ooooh

 

 **Minghoe:** But you never said anything about mines either so,

 **Minghoe:** Cant do anything

 

 **Junhoe:** Touche

 **Junhoe:** Gtg i have a date in 30 minutes

 

 **Wonwoo:** Again?

 

 **Junhoe:** Yep i do

 **Junhoe:** And i need your help wonwoo with what shirt to wear

 

 **Wonwoo;** oh ok

 

 **Minghoe:** The fuck

 

 **Jeonghan:** Hansol where is my brush?

 

 **Hansol:** Its in your drawr if you actually look for your stuff right

 

 **Minghoe:** LMAO

 

**Jeonghan:**

 

 **Seungkwan:** Where the hell were you?

 

 **Jeonghan:** Right now at seungcheol and jihoons dorm

 

 **Minghoe:** Oh oh

 

 **Jihoon:** Oh hell no

 

 **Seungcheol:** Relax it was to get some money

 

 **Hansol:** You guys i realized we never really introduced ourselves

 

 **Mingyu:** So like nobody is gonna ask why chan left in a hurry and left a sad vibe??? 

 **Mingyu:** Just me??

 

 **Jihoon:** Oh

 

 **Seungcheol:** . . . Hansol your right

 **Seungcheol:** I never really thought about it till now

 

 **Hansol:** Whatta leader

 

 **Seokmin:...** what team am i in? vocal orr?

 

 **Seungcheol:** Shit

 **seungcheol:** Uhh well...

 **Seungcheol:** You know what

 **Seungcheol:** We should all meet.

 

 **Seungkwan:** Omg yes

 

 **Seokmin:** Ohmygosh yes

 

 **Soonyoung:** Yaay

 

 **Jihoon:** Oh god

 

 **Minghoe:** Wait,

 **Minghoe:** We are ALL going to meet eachother?

 **Minghoe:** As in the entire 13 group?

 

 **Seungcheol:** Yeah without texting and our phones being laggy.

 **Seungcheol:** Why its there a problem? 

 

 **Minghoe:** Nope not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit out of place... Next chapter will be better i promise!!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pencil: And then i wasnt paying attention and i bumped into jun and i splashed most of my drink on him and some on myself and i dropped my phone  
> Pencil: I panicked and kept repeating sorry over and over and getting napkins and cleaning his shirt without looking up and i saw him and i swear i saw a child of god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy

**Junhoe:** Oh shit were going to meet eachother?!

 **Chan:** Yes  
**Chan:** Tomorrow since its saturday at 6 in the movies

 **Jihoon:** Arent you supposed to be on a date?

 **Junhoe:** I  
**Junhoe:** Cancelled

 **Jisoo:** Wow

 

 **Private Chatty with _Emo_**  
**Finechina:** Wonu help me

 **Emo:** Why? Its bound to happen sooner or later.  
**Emo:** Tell me  
**Emo:** Why again are you so... uwah with minghao?  
**Emo:** Didnt you meet him like... once?

 **Finechina:** Yes but like... you gotta understand  
**Finechina:** He droped his frappuccino on me

 **Emo:** So?

 **Finechina:** HE LOOKED LIKE A PUPPY HE WAS SO CUTE LIKE  
**Finechina:**

**Finechina:** You saw his picture!!

 

 **Emo:** Ok... i have to admit

 **Emo:** He is cute

 

 **Finechina:** And like i see him around campus more now!!

 **Finechina:** BECAUSE I DDINT KNOW HE EXISTED UNTIL THAT DAY OMG

 

 **Emo:** Then why are going out with so many guys?

 **Emo:** Like even if they do agree to go you would dump them when in reality they dump you

 

 **Finechina:** I dunno..

 **Finechina:** Maybe because i will die alone and i do thhat to get my mind off of minghao because we stare at eachother during lunch awkwardly everyday during lunch and its fucking adorable eventhough i never talk to him until that group chan and in the group chat i try to act big so tey wont see me how pitiful i am and i actually want a relationship but i have shitty taste in guys and they never text me back after one date because they didnt quite get what they wanted and just wanted to bang me but im not just a pice of hot ass i am a human being and thats why im always gone im sorry wonu

 

 **Emo:** . . . i

 **Emo:** Come to my room

 

 **Finechina:..** why?

 

 **Emo:** Because i can hear you crying and i am a supportive friend and i want to make you feel better by cuddling and watucng a movie together onmy laptop and talk this through without actually watching the movie

 

**Finechina:**

**Finechina:** Thanks wonu..

 

 

**Private chatty with _Tree:_**

**Pencil:** Mingyu

 

 **Tree:** Yeah

 

 **Pencil:** Im in gay panic

 **Pencil:** Im meeting him tomorrow and like im 

 **Pencil:** P a n i c k i n g

 

 **Tree:** Ok 

 **Tree:** Remind me again why you are head over heels for jun?

 

 **Pencil:** Ok lets see

 **Pencil:** You remember that one time i was out with the squad on sunday to hang out

 

 **Mingyu:** yeah

 **Mingyu:** Also remind me who your friends are

 

 **Pencil:** Bambam, felix, and jungkook

 

 **Mingyu:** Ah ok

 

 **Pencil:** So we were out and we decided to go into a starbucks for some drinks

 **pencil:** And i was the last one to order so the rest were by the doorway and talking and i was ;ooking down at my phone because i got a notification from the administrator about the try outs for the group 

 

 **Mingyu:** Uh huuuuh

 

 **Pencil:** And then i wasnt paying attention and i bumped into jun and i splashed most of my drink on him and some on myself and i dropped my phone

 **Pencil:** I panicked and kept repeating sorry over and over and getting napkins and cleaning his shirt without looking up and i saw him and i swear i saw a child of god

 

 **Mingyu:** Wao

 

 **Pencil:** And i blushed really hard because felix told me and i felt it to and jun SMILE AT ME AND I WANTED TO DIE AND THEN I CAME HOME AND THAS WHEN YOU ASKED "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU SHIRT" BUT I NEVER ANSWERED AND LIKE I TOLD YOU, SO THE NEXT DAY I SAW JUN AT OUR SCHOOL AND FREAKED OUT AND I RAN AWAY BECAUSE HE SAW ME AND I WAS IN THE BATHROOM GAY PANICKING BECAUSE HE WOULD NEVER LIKE A PERSON LIKE ME BECAUSE, YEAH I KNOW IM A DICK BUT THATS THE ONLY WAY I HIDE MY SADNESS AND ANXIETY AND INSECURITIES, BUT ITS MY PERSONALITY ASWELL SO IT KINDA BALANCES OUT. SO TEN THATS WHEN I TOLD YOU I HAD A CRUSH AND YOU GAVE ME SHIT ABOUT IT UNTIL YOU SAW HIM. BUT ILL NEVER STEP UP BECAUSE IM A SHY PIECE OF SHIT WHO WILL NEVER BE WITH ANYONE AND IS TO AFRAID OF BEING ATTATCHED AND LOSING SOMEONE IF IM DATING THEM BECAUSE THATS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAST RELATIONSHIP!!!

 

 **Tree:**  

**Tree:** Listen i

 

 **Pencil:** Im sorry gyu..

 

 **Tree:** NONONONO  I FEEL LIKE YOUR CRYING NO WIAT

 

 **Pencil:** Can you come back please?

 

 **Tree:** Right away. ill bring some ice cream too.

 

 **Pencil:** Thanks gyu

 **Pencil:** And gyu?

 

 **Tree:** Yes?

 

 **Pencil:** You spelled wait wrong :')

 

 

Minghao turned his phone off and wiped his face from the tears that were coming out letting out a few croaked laughs. He never really let any strong emotions like that over a GUY he accidentally spilled his frap on. But he felt better text ranting to Mingyu than keeping it in. The door knob was rattling and Mingyu came in seeing a puffy-faced Minghao with his eyes, cheeks, nose red and glossy. He walked over to the Chinese boy and hugged him tightly.

 

"Now lets eat ice-cream and watch movies" 

 

30 minutes into the movie without saying anything Minghao fell asleep on Mingyu's shoulders muttering 'I'm glad I have a friend like you...' Making Mingyu smile and carry Minghao onto bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART SWELLED UP AND I WANTED TO CRY OMG, BUT WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR JISOONCHAN IS WORSE SO LIKE PREPAREYOURSELFS OH MY GOD i hope you enjoyed


	6. PlOtTiNg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu: How bout that cafe called Wings?
> 
> Wonwoo: Isnt that that the new one??
> 
> Mingyu: Yeah. i heard its better than starbucks, its also where the two hoes met
> 
> Wonwoo: Oh shit really?
> 
> Mingyu: Lol yeah
> 
> Wonwoo: Lol. k so meet up in 15 minutes
> 
> Mingyu: K

**Group Chat _Seventeen_**

**Seungcheol:** Ok i got chan, jihoon, jeonghan, jisoo, vernon, and junhui

 **Seungcheol:** Where are the rest of you guys??

 

 **Soonyoung:** IM ON MY WAY IM ON MY WAY I GOT CAUGHT UP IN MY CHOREOGRAPHY AND I DIDNT NOTICE WHAT TIME IT WAS BUT IM RUNNING RIGHT NOW

 

 **Minghoe:** Im just strolling by

 

 **Seungcheol:** You know the movie starts at 6: 20 right?

 

 **Minghoe:** And? 

 **Minghoe:** Its only 5: 57

 **Minghoe:** Relax im almost there

 

 **Mingyu:** Im almost there

 

 **Wonwoo;** Me too, im with mingyu

 

 **Seungkwan:** Im just running late

 **Seungkwan:** I was deciding what to wear

 

 **Hansol:** Its just the movies kwan

 

 **Seungkwan:** Just the movies?

 **Seungkwan:** JUST THE MOVIES?

 

 **Seokmin:** Oh no

 

 **Seungkwan:** LISTEN BITCH I HAVE TO LOOK BETTER THEN ANY OF THE GIRLS THERE BECAUSE I WANT TO LOOK BETTER THAN THEM

 

 **Junhoe:** Agreed.

 

 **Hansol:** Whatever

 

 **Minghoe:** I see none of yall

 **Mingoe:** all i see are

 **Minghoe:** Are a bunch of headasses on their phones

 

 **Jihoon:** says the one who is on their phone too walking and almost bumping into an old lady

 

 **Minghoe:** Sh

 **Minghoe:** Wait.,, your the pink short one?

 

 **Jihoon:** Yes

 

 **Minghoe:** Oh my god your adorable

 

 **Junhoe:** ikr

 

 **Jihoon:** Shut the fuck up

 

 **Seungcheol:** So were just missing seungkwan, soonyoung, and seokmin??

 

 **Jisoo:** Yeah

 

 

_2 Hours Earlier..._

 

 **Group Chat _"Seventeen_** _"_

 **Mingyu:** So like

 **Mingyu:** I wanna know something

 

 **Jeonghan:** What is it child

 

 **Mingyu:** Who knows who??

 

 **Soonyoung:** Wym?

 

 **Mingyu:** Like whos roomates with who

 

 **Jeonghan:** Oh i know

 

 **Junhoe:** Wtf how

 

 **Mingyu:** Shut uuuu _uUUUUUUUP_

 **Mingu:** Spill the beans i wanna know

 

 **Junhoe:** Wao

 

 **Minghoe:** Why?

 

 **Mingyu:** I just wanna know GODDD

 

 **Minghao:**  

 

 **Junhoe:** Dont

 

 **Minghoe:** What

 

 **Junhoe:** Nothing

 

 **Jeonghan:** Weeeelllll

 **Jeonghan:** The pairs areeeee

 **Jeonghan:** Mingyu/mingao, junhui/wonwoo, jihoon/seungcheol, soonyoung/seokmin, seungkwan/chan, jisoo/hansol/and i

 

 **Mingyu:** Ahhh thanks

 

 **Hansol:** Do you guys know where my pen is?

 

 **Jeonghan:** Which one?

 

 **Hansol:**  Vape

 

 **Jeonghan:** In jisoos black jeans in his closet

 

 **Hansol:** Thanks

 

 **Jisoo:** JEONGHAN I HID IT FROM HIM SO HE WONT USE IT!!

 

 **Jeonghan:** I want to be a good friend

 

 **Jisoo:** Hows THAT being a good friend! hes not even supposed to be vaping or anything at his age!!

 

 **Hansol:** But im like

 **Hansol:** boutta turn 16

 

 **Seungkan:** Wait hansol smokes?

 

 **Hansol:** Vapes*

 

 **Seungkwan:** Same difference

 

 **Hansol:** Actually

 

 **Seungkwan:** Oh lord

 

 

**Private Chatty with _Wonwoo_**

**Mingyu:** Ok i need to talk to you

 

 **Wonwoo:** Me too

 

 **Mingyu:** Really?

 

 **Wonwoo:** Yeah

 **Wonwoo:** Im really glad you asked whos with who

 **Wonwoo:** So i can talk to minghaos roomate

 

 **Mingyu:** :0

 **Mingyu:** Me too!!

 

 **Wonwoo:** Ok since jun looks through my phone lets meet up somehere.

 

 **Mingyu:** How bout that cafe called Wings?

 

 **Wonwoo:** Isnt that that the new one??

 

 **Mingyu:** Yeah. i heard its better than starbucks, its also where the two hoes met

 

 **Wonwoo:**  Oh shit really?

 

 **Mingyu:** Lol yeah

 

 **Wonwoo:** Lol. k so meet up in 15 minutes

 

 **Mingyu:** K

 

 

    Wonwoo sat at a table waiting for Mingyu to arrive... to be fair, he was 12 minutes early. But still. A boy with the cafe uniform, white long-sleeve with a black apron with its white circles in different patters as its logo, came up with a cute boxy smile. Wonwoo read his name tag to catch his name. 'Taehyung'

 

    "Wanna order anything? My boss noticed you've been sitting here for quite a while." 

 

    Wonwoo glanced at the little menu pamphlet and nodded "Eh, sure. I was waiting for a friend but hes running a bit late."

 

    "Oh, do want me to wait a little longer?"

    

    "If thats ok with you"

 

    The boy nodded. "It's no problem, i'll come back in 5 minutes" he left and Wonwoo looked at his little menu and felt someone flick the back of his head.

 

    "The ff-"

 

    "Relax is me. Mingyu" 

 

    For an odd reason Wonwoo shuddered at his voice. He's only seen Mingyu around campus. It's really hard to miss the fucker since he's so tall. Wonwoo looked up at Mingyu  and almost choked on his own spit. Actually he did, he just coughed violently and kept his glasses from falling off. Wonwoo never really seen his face this close, but he looked like it was sculpted by the GODS.

 

   "You ok?" Mingyu sat in the seat in front of him and causally looked at the little menu. 

 

    Wonwoo just kinda stared at him with confusion and admiration then Taehyung came back and saw Mingyu

 

    "Oh hey Mingyu!" Tae beamed. Mingyu looked up and smiled giving Tae a clap-up. 

 

    'Shit his smile is pretty..' 

 

    "Hey Tae! What's up?"

 

    "Nothing much. Just working taking Yoongi-Hyungs shift. He didn't feel to good. He's at Minnie's place right now."

 

    Wonwoo stared at the both of them having a lively conversation. Wonwoo felt a microscopic pang of jealousy until he cleared his throat. Both of them turned their heads and Taehyung took out a small notepad and a pen.

 

   "Ah that's right, need to order anything?" Tae looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu looking for a reply.

 

   "I'll just get a mocha." 

 

    "Alright Gyu. What about you?" Tae turned to Wonwoo.

 

   "Uhh.. I guess I'll get the caramel frap."

 

   "Great! I'll be right back!" And with that he left again.

 

    "So what are we here for again? We gotta get ready for the movies later."

 

    Wonwoo sifted his seat to lean forward a bit. "We are here to talk about Jun and Hao. So I know Jun likes Hao. Does Hao like him back?"

  

    "Oh most definitely. He had a fit the other day. But yes he does" Mingyu leaned in a little.

 

    "Good, so here's what were going to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to make a drama for each ship as you all knowww Junhao is first and if you squint closely, other ships aswell. Next is a surpirseee  
> or  
> Just comment what you all want next as votes or something by the end of the Junhao drama  
> So heres my tumblr and feel free to ask any questions or... something: https://jihoon-min.tumblr.com/  
> :))))))


	7. -pls read-

Ok so this isnt a chapter update sorry to disappoint you but im going to be really busy these next weeks because i have exams and theyre a pain in the ass. But i posted a new story! Its about got7. If you dont know them that well its ok! just research them on you tube and look up seperate memes for each members! anyways thanks for reading this! i love you all!

-Min_Jihoon


	8. Aughshafbafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu: Ok i got minghao around the back.
> 
> Mingyu: You goy your boy right?
> 
> Wonwoo: Yeah. i have him but the shoulder and told him to wait for me because i need to fix my shoes and turn off my phone.
> 
> Mingyu: Alright lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out how this was going to play out... also since i don't have much creativity now i will use my own groupchats that we have word for word bc honestly- me and my friends are wAcK.
> 
> or
> 
> submit ideas idk.

**Group chat _"Seventeen"_**  
**Jihoon** : Where are the rest of you i counted 11 not 13 in this damn plaza

 

 **Seokimin** : Ok relax im like right around the corner

 

 **Seungkwan:** Im like 2 blocks away

 

 **Hansol:** Tf are you doing 2 blocks away?

 **Hansol:** You know the movie starts in 15 minutes right?

 

 **Seungkwan:** Listen, I need you to shut up because i know what im doing.

 

 **Mingyu:** Wow sass

 

 **Jihoon:** Shut the fuck up you fucking tree and stop putting your elbow on my head.

 

 **Chan:** But your adorably short hyung!

 

 **Mingyu** : Thank you chan

 **Mingyu** : But also i need sonething to lean on.

 

 **Jeonghan:** Lol

 

 **Seokmin:** I walk right on and i see jihoon trying to beat mingyu with a "warning the floor is wet" board.

 

**_Minghoe_ has Shared A Video!**

 

 **Mingyu:** Die in a ditch

 

 **Minghoe:** You love me  <3 <3 <3

 

 

    Minghao put his phone away and watched everyone greet eachother. A few "I imagined you differently", "Your taller than i imagined" "You look like a piece of shit", and "You ass is fat as fuck". Minghao didn't really get surprised since he actually had the new members in one of his classes and or has seen them around campus. He was just there in a daze until Mingyu came up and flicked him on the shoulder. Minghao shook his head and noticed everyone was inside but him. To be honest, he was wondering how he was going to approach Junhui without being akward and rude like he always is.

 

    "Hey are you ok Hao? Everyone is inside but you." Mingyu looked down at the Chinese male. Minghao flicked Mingyu's forehead.

  

    "Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking about what happened a few days ago..." Minghao grabbed Mingyu by the ear and hissed "Don't tell ANYONE or i'll kill you in your sleep." MInghao threatened and let go of the taller male's ear and started pushing him inside the theater.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

    The whole group was on their was to the section their movie was at. Minghao trailing behind because Jun was somehwere in the front and didn't want to be close to him or he would loose his cool and stutter random shit. So he stayed behind. Mingyu noticed Minghao was keeping his distance and took out his phone to begin Operation: Get the two hoes together.

 

 

**Private Chatty with _Wonwoo_**

**Mingyu:** Ok i got minghao around the back.

 **Mingyu:** You goy your boy right?

 

 **Wonwoo:** Yeah. i have him but the shoulder and told him to wait for me because i need to fix my shoes and turn off my phone.

 

 **Mingyu:** Alright lets go.

 

 

    Mingyu grabbed Minghao by the shoulders and waited until Wonwoo and Junhui went in.

 

    "Mingyu what the fu-" Minghao almost deepthroated his own hand while snacking on some popcorn and was pushed forward into the doors of future embarrassment and hope.

 

   The members were around the upper part of the seating areas of the theater Wonwoo and Junhui were on their way up and Mingyu was right behind them. Minghao was too busy coughing to pay attention what was going on. Wonwoo bullshitted that he wanted to sit next to Seungcheol to ask some questions and talk a bit. Junhui was a bit sketchy and decided to agree anyway. They both sat down and then the other duo came up. Mingyu pushed Minghao forward and quickly sat a seat away from Jun. Minghao widened his eyes and tried to sit another seat down, but the row ended with Mingyu.

 

    "Mingyu move over this seat!" He hissed under his breath,  but the fucker had the audacity to just SHRUG and TAKE A POPCORN FROM MINGHAO'S BUCKET WHEN HE HAS HIS OWN AND SAID

 

    "Nah..it's comfortable here. Besides, you have Junhui don't you?" 

 

    The AUDACTIY THIS PIECE OF SHIT HAS!!

 

    "I hope you choke on your popcorn." Minghao angrily sat down between Mingyu and Junhui. A few seconds after he sat down, Minghao slapped the bucked of popcorn off of Mingyu's hand and Mingyu looked like he saw someone died infront of him.

 

    "M-my.... my poppycorn.." Mingyu turned to a real pissed off looking Minghao.

 

    "You deserve it ni-"

 

    The movies sound system blasted with some lady talking about future movies and previews that made Minghao jump before he even finished his very insulting sentence.

 

    Junhui saw on the corner of his eyes popcorn flying in the air and turned his head to see what was happening. His face started to heat up a little being this close to his crush. He saw Minghao flushed and his hair filled with popcorn and looking well much shook. Junhui let out a small giggle then quickly shut it when Minghao turned to look at Junhui. They both stared at eachother for a while then looked away and straight into the movie. 

 

    Wonwoo pushed his head back and Mingyu did too. They both smiled at eachother and continued watching the movie.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

    Ok so the movie was really good, and apparently Jihoon liked the franchise that he cried at a characters death and so did Soonyoung. Chan did't really get it but comforted Jihoon and Soonyoung. Minghao got up from his seat and stretched dropping his bucket of popcorn on the floor.

 

    "Oh shit-" Minghao stared at it thensaw one of the workers, Which happens to be one of his friends; BamBam, come up with some... cleaning up popcorn on the floor bucket and the broom.

    

    "Honestly Hao, you are a mess everywhere you go." Bambam sighed and cleaned it up then made his way down tot the other side of the row. Minghao shrugged and yelled back.

 

    "But your making money for more trash!"

 

    "No i'm not!"

 

    Minghao laughed then plopped himself down back into the chair again slouching.

 

    "You know if you keep sitting like that your going to get scoliosis."

 

    Minghao felt a chill go up his spine and he sat up slowly and obediently that he questioned himself why he even listened until he looked left. Gahhh shit.

 

    "You look cuter in person than in the picture. Your hair is different too, Did you use an old photo?" Daaaaaamn Junhui was trying so hard to keep his cool he almost gave up and would say "Imsorryimreallyakwardhaveanicedayimmagonowbye". Minghao too was trying to keep his cool.He just stared at Junhui with his big puppy eyes the Junhui was really about to melt and become a liquid.

 

      He's so cute I just wanna-

 

    His voice his so hot i just want to-

 

    "Minghao!! We're leaving." Mingyu shook him and whined that he was always lost in another universe but Minghao shrugged him off and realized that he was staring at Junhi weirldy and longing. "Fuck.." He mutterted to himself then caught a glimpse of BamBam eyeing him with the most stupidest face and Minghao flipped him off on their way out,

 

    "Junhui its late we gotta go!" Wonwoo slapped the back of his head and made Junhui turn around in annoyance " See everyone left but us. Let's go." Wonwoo got up and then dragged Junhui.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jun opened the door to his shared dorm with Wonwoo and                          Minghao opened the door to his shared dorm with Mingyu and

threw his jacket onto the couch and ran to his room and                             threw the movie tickets that was in his pocket  in the air and 

Bellyflopped onto his bed and yelled out:                                                    Dragged his feet to his room and sat on his bed then grabbing 

                                                                                                                   his pillow and yelled at it:

 

 

                                                "I WANT TO KILL MY SELF!! WHY IS HE SO AUGHGHGWEHSJFVDBSOIUHV!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AvEnGeRs WaS sO cOoL, i TeArEd Up At A pArT oMg


	9. Jisoo is a satanworshipper and Jihoon is a bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan: Wow i never knew i am livivng with a satanist
> 
> Minghoe: Liviving
> 
> Jeonghan: THIS IS ABOUT JISOO LET ME BREATHE
> 
> Pure: Arent you right now?
> 
> 420kid: Toasted dman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got water up my nose.. again.

**Group chat _"Seventeen" @4:36 pm_**  
**Chan:** Sooo how was everyones weekend?

 

**_Jihoon_ has changed _Chan's_ name to Pure**

 

 **jeonghan** : Oh?

 

 **Jihoon** : Jisoo stole my phone

 

 **Soonyoung:** Mhm.

 

 **Junhoe:** Jealous?? ;))

 

 **Soonyoung:** No because that actually happened lol

 

 **Jisoo:** We must protect him guys

 

 **Jeonghan:** Agreed

 

 **Jihoon:** Jisoo why dont you change his name yourself?

 

 **Jisoo:** BEcause im not an admin? Only the 3 leaders are admin.  
**Jisoo:** And you were closer

 

 **Jihoon:** Prepare yourself next time you think of doing that.

 

 **Hansol:** Huys shut up

 

 **Minghoe:** Huys

 

 **Jihoon:** When you learn how to spell correctly

 

 **Hansol:** tyou knoq what im out

 

 **Seungkwan:** Good get off your phone you got other things to be worrying about

 

 **Junhoe:** LiIiIiIiIKe?

 

 **Hansol:** None of you buisness

 

 **Junhoe;** *cough* Smoking that good shit *cough*

 

 **Minghoe:** Anyways my parents are picking me up tomorrow to go to china for the weekend

 

 **Junhoe:** Oh shit really?

 

 **Minhoe:** Yeah

 

 **Mingyu:** Sucks

 

 **Junhoe:** Why? Its chill over there.

 

 **Mingyu:** Imma be alon

 

 **Seungkwan:** My family are taking me to jeju

 **Seungkwan:** So imm going to the beach too.

 

 **Minghao:** Cool

 

 **Mingyu:** yall leaving us

 

 **Jihoon:** Calm your tits

 

 **Minghoe:** His nonexistent tits

 

 **Jihoon:** Its just the two of them

 

 **Seungcheol:** Jihoon i need you right now

 

 **Jihoon:** Why

 

 **Seungcheol:** And i need everyone else, soonyoung got a new idea for the choreo

 

 **Jeonghan:** Can it waaaaiiiiittt??

 

 **Seuncheol:** Why

 

 **Jisoo:** Because i just walked into his room and i found this

**Jisoo:**

 

 **Jeonghan:** StOp ExPoSiNg Me

 

 **Wonwoo:** Oh my weekend was fine chan, wb yours?

 

 **Pure:** Mines too.

 **Pure:** I hung out with jihoonie hyung ^.^

 

 **Jihoon:.** . . yeah

 

 **Junhoe** **has changed Jihoon's user to _"Whipped"!_**

 

 **Whipped:** No im not, wait how can you change user names?

 

 **Junhoe:** I got cheols phone and made myself admin

 

**_Junhoe_ has changed Soonyoung's user to _"Whippedpt.2"!_**

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** why?

 

 **Junhoe:** Ive seen you soon... ive seen you

 

 **Pure:** Huh?

 

 **Junhoe** **has changed Hansol's user to _"420kid*_**

 

 **Seungkwan:** Lol

 

 **MInghoe:** "420kid"

 

 **Junhoe** **has changed Minghoe's user to _"Baobao"_**

 

 **Baobao:** who the fuck

 

 **Jisoo:** language

 

 **Baobao:** WHOM THE FUCKETY FUCK FUCK FUCKERY SHIT BISCUIT PLANET OF HEADASS ASSWHIPES

 

 **Jisoo:** My god

 

 **Minghoe:** You have said the lords name in vain!!

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** _-DRAMATIC GASP-_ OH MY GOD

 

 **Jisoo:** But you guys

 

 **Junhoe:** SHAME ON YOU!!

**_Junhoe_ has changes Jisoo's user to _"Satanworshiper"!_**

 

 **Jisoo:** OMG YOU GUYS STOP

 

 **Pure:** You were my rolemodel jisoo hyung

 

 **Jeonghan:** Wow i never knew i am livivng with a satanist

 

 **Minghoe:** Liviving

 

 **Jeonghan:** THIS IS ABOUT JISOO LET ME _BREATHE_

 

 **Pure:** Arent you right now?

 

 **420kid:** Toasted dman

 

 **Whipped:** Jisoo how does it feel to be a satanist and be burnt by chan?

 

**_Satanicworshiper_ has left the chat!**

 

 **Jeonghan:** He is literally just on the doorway of his room stareing off into the distance

**Jeonghan:**

 

 

 **Whipped:** Guys that was mean

 

 **Seungcheol:** Hold up-

 

 **Seungkwan:** I just like that he, the leader himself, just popped out of nowhere

 

 **Seungcheol:** F i r s t o f a l l

 

 **Junhoe:** Oh he boutta do it

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** I will miss you jihooniee!! 

 

 **Pure:** Its jihoonie hyung going to die?! D':

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** Chan no-

 

 **Seungcheol:**   In freshman year you somehow got everyone shitting bricks once you came into the school after2 months and a half.

 

 **Whipped:** Not my fault they were all testing me

 

 **Pure:** Why?

 

 **Seungkwan:** Height

 

 **Pure:** Ooh

 

 **Seungcheol:** In your sophomore year you grew worse after a few moths of taking production class, snatching every coffee you see on sight, and you always made jisoo get them for you and if its not good enough you would throw it awayy then make him get another. WITH HIS OWN MONEY.

 

 **Pure:** Wao

 

 **Whipped:** Not my fault that class made me sleep deprived.

 

 **Jeonghan:** Poor jisoo

 

 **Pure:** Are you ok tho hyung?

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** Yeha hes fine hes used to it now :)

 

 **Pure:** Oh ok good

 

 **Seungcheol:** And this year when mingyu joined around the beginning of the year you almost knocked him out with your guitar for messing up on a line the 3rd time.

 

 **Whipped:** I was having a bad day that day

 

 **Mingyu:** It was really bad... i still have nightmares..

 

 **Seungcheol:** Im surprised you havent done anything to seungkwan

 

 **Whipped:** How can i?

 **Whipped:** Hes always inside doing the same thing junhui is always doing

 **Whipped:** Looking at themselves on the mirror

 

 **Seungkwan:** I cant argue with that

 

 **Seungcheol:** BUUUUUUT

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** Theres a but guys

 

 **Seungcheol:** Jihoon over here, has been pretty laid back lately.

 

 **Whipped:** No im not.

 

 **Seungcheol:** yes you are

 **Seungcheol:** You havent snapped at anyone for about 2 weeks.

 **Seungcheol:** By when i mean snapped i maen you havent hit anyone with you guitar in 2 weeks.

 

 **Jeonghan:** Oh?

 

 **Whipped:** Uh huh. well im going to bed goognight

 

 **Pure:** Hyung its 5:20

 

 **Whipped:** Im going. To bed.

 

 **Pure:** Um.. ok hyung, goodnight.

 

 **Baobao:** I find that oodly suspicious..;.

 

 **Junhoe:** Hmmm...

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** By jihoonie  <33

 

 **Whipped:** Sweycucobuew123850243vtg3h4b5ve?SF:WY@I!( <W)_X>R@<3@*Q&OEQUI?>EQ no. Fuck off

 

 **Baobao:** OMFG I SAW IT

 

 **whippedpt.2:** See what?

 

 **Baobao:** OH MY GOD-

 **Baobao:** JIHOON IS SOO FUCKING WHIPPED I SAW THE " <3"

 

 **Whippedpt.2:** Where? 

 

**_Baobao_ has sent a screenshot!**

 

  **Whipped:** Choke on a skittle

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Group chat _"Seventeen" @8:35_**

 

 **Wonwoo:** 1293 hours can pass and you guys don't even add those two back-

 

 **Wonwoo** has added Jisoo to the group chat!

 

 **Seungkwan:** Wait-

 **Seungkwan:** Jisoo left?

 

 **420kid:** Wait-

 **420kid:** More imprtantly..

 **420kid:** WHO is jisoo?

 

 **Seungkwan:** Omfg your gone

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SorReY fOgIve Me, ExAms and my laziness uwu


	10. Be Glad(e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe: ;))))
> 
> Whipped: Your nasty
> 
> Junhoe: uwu
> 
> Daddylonglegs: Jun i want my name changed in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P L E A S E F O R G I V E M E,  
> IM SO SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE, AND I AM ASHAMED. I really had no reason why I didn't post, but I promise this chapter is good!

**Group chat " _seventeen_ " _@7:59pm_**

**Baobao:** I'm changing all your profile pictures to one of my memes so i can tell who all of you are

 **Baobao** sent an image!

 

 **Seungkwan:** But... Arent our names enough?

 

 **Baobao:** No

 **Baobao:** Damn ya'll gonna be bored without me there on friday lmao

 

 **Mingyu:** All around me are familiar facess

 

 

 **Private chatty** **with _Tree! @8:37pm_**

 **Pencil:** Hey gyu, go to my google account on your phone

 **Pencils:** And go to "your saves" and send me all of my memes

 

 **Tree:** I can't because my internet is not really working that good.

 

 **Pencil:** Hm.

 

 

 **Group** chat "Seventeen" @8:42pm

 **Pure:** Im so sadd!

 

 **Seungkwan:** Why

 **Seungkwan:** B

 

 **Pure:** Imma be alone in lunch!

 

 **Mingyu:** Why be sad when you can be glad

 

**Baobao:**

 

 

 **Mingyu:**  

[ Preview attachment IMG_0951001.jpg ](https://mail.google.com/mail/u/1/?ui=2&ik=9e498e4cc4&view=att&th=163ad6d980a77bda&attid=0.1&disp=safe&zw)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IMG_0951001.jpg

264 KB

 

 

 

 

 

**Baobao:** I thot you said your internet didn't work well

 

 **Mingyu:** Bih I had that

 **Mingyu:** I'm special

 

 **Baobao:** Mhm

 

 **Mingyu:** But lemme try for you

 

 **Baobao:** What a coincidence the screenshot showed the time as 8:44 in YOUR time which would be an hour UP from mines and my clock says 7:44 pm 

 

 **Junhoe:** Lmao caught

 **Junhoe:** Anyways, how were your flights seungkwan and hao?

 

 **Seungkwan:** Oh it was good

 

 **Baobao:** Shit

 

 **Pure:** Oof why?

 

 **Baobao:** Becuse of my damn long legs and the tight space of the rows

 

 **Pure:** Ah

 

 **Whipped:** Guys its 8:46

 **Whipped:** Go to sleep.

 

 _ **Junhoe**_ **has renamed Baobao's name to _Daddylonglegs_**

 

 **Jisoo:** I-

 

 **420kid:** I choked on my mountain dew-

 

 **Seungkwan:** It was funny

 

 **420kid:** Fuck you

 

 **Junhoe:** He wish

 

 **420kid:** What

 

 **Seungkwan:** OMFG

 

 **Junhoe:** Lmao oops

 

 **Whipped** has changes Seungkwan's name to Exposed!

 

 **Exposed:** Wow ok imma just go for a bit

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Wtf is wrong with my name?

 

 **Junhoe:** uwu

 

 **Pure:** Oof

 

 **Whipped:** No seriously go the fuck to bed

 

 **Pure:** Jihoon Hyung can i pass by your dorm?

 

 **Whipped:** . . .what for?

 

 **Pure:** I need to drop something off for Seungcheol hyung but i think he is asleep

 **Pure:** Is he asleep?

 

 **Whipped:** Yeah

 **Whipped:** At what time you'll be coming by?

 

 **Pure:** Im actually on my way 

 **Pure:** Ill be there in about 15 minutes

 

 **Whipped:** K

 

 **Junhoe:** ;))))

 

 **Whipped:** Your nasty

 

 **Junhoe:** uwu

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Jun i want my name changed in the morning

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

   Jihoon was looking through his instagram when he herd 3 knocks at the door. He didn't answer until he heard a voice.

 

   "Jihoon hyung its me Chan!"

 

    He sighd and when he got up began to feel nervous. Why the hell was he nervous for? He tried to shake it off and walked to the door. "Yah, im opening the door chill.". he opened the door and saw Chan in a sleeveless shirt and some joggers. Jihoon stared up at the younger. His hair was adorably (with a sprinkle of sexy) messy.

 

   "Hi hyung!" Chan hugged the pink haired male in a tight embrace which Jihoon, fault on his reflex, go down to get away. "Awe hyung you don't like my hugs??"

 

    "I don't like hugs in general.." He lied. He did enjoy Chan's embrace of suffocating affection. But he felt a pang of guilt. He also liked Soonyoung's."Anyways, weren't you going to drop something off?" 

 

   Chan's cheek now dusted with a cute pink on his cheeks "Ah yes that's right! Its my final version on a line on the song were working on. I have Seungkwan's too!" Chan took out two flash drives with their initials on it.

 

    "Oh yeah I needed those..thanks" Jihoon took the flash drives. The door was still open and he checked the time on the wall clock in the kitchen. "Ah.. you should go now." He tried to avoid Chan's gave but failed MiSeRaBlY.

 

    They stared at each other for a while. In silence and only faint footsteps of people who live just a few dorms down. Jihoon started to feel more nervous with the younger around. Chan stared at his hyung carefully. Jihoon didn't know what to do, so he waved.

 

    "Alright byt Ch-" He was about to close the door until Chan blocked it.

 

    "Wait Hyung.."

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

    Seuncheol woke up to someone shaking him rather violently. He woke up and squinted andsaw Jihoon flushed and in panick.

 

    "Hyung, hyung, hyung wake up right the fuck up now."

 

    "Jihoon, whats wrong?" Seungcheol sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Do you even know what-"

 

    "Chan kissed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO STICK WITH JUNHAO BUT LIKE YOU GOTTA UNDERSTAND, YOU HAVE TO HAVE SIDE SHIPS HAPPENING HERE AND THERE-  
> Also i hope you enjoyed, Again im so sorry for the late update!!!  
> (also i changed the relationship tags-)


	11. Admins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol: Wait-  
> Seungcheol: Who gave YOU admin rights?!
> 
> Junhoe: I stole your phone uwu
> 
> Seungcheol: WhEn?
> 
> Junhoe: Uhhh, when you werent looking  
> Junhoe: Fukin dUh

**Group chat " _Seventeen_ " @9:40am**

**Daddylonglegs** : Jun i told your dumbass to change my name

 

**Junhoe** : I like it though

**Junhoe** : It suits you

 

**Daddylonglegs** : How?

 

**_Whipped_ has changed their user to _Jihoon_**

 

**_Junhoe_ has changed _Jihoon's_ user to _Angybean_**

**_Junhoe_ has changed _Jeonghan's_ user to _Snake_**

 

**Snake:** uUHM, ESCUSE??

**Angybean** : Fuck off

 

**Pure:** Hao Hyung, you do have long legs tbh-

 

**Junhoe:** Exactly

 

**Daddylonglegs:** =_=

**Daddylonglegs:** O K but like, still change my name

 

**Junhoe:** Uwwgahaajldcejlkfdsc

**Junhoe:** Fine

**Junhoe:** To what then?

 

**Snake:** IM STILL HERE H E L L O 

 

**Daddylongleags:** Fuck i know, your the one with admin privileges

 

**Junhoe:** I just came here with you to have a good time and mess around in this chat, 

**Junhoe:** But i feel attacked now

 

**Daddylonglegs:** then give me admin privileges too

 

**Angerybean:** Uh i think the fuck not

 

**Boo(ty)** : You trick ass bitch

 

**Daddylonglegs:**

  

  **Boo(ty):** Rude

 

**Seungcheol:** Hello

 

**Joshua:** He has awoken

 

**Snake:** Hello jisoo and cheol

**Snake:** WhY aM i StIlL sNaKe?

 

**Pure:** I dont know

 

**Snake:** Well one of yall ungreatful kids better change it  >:0

 

**Boo(ty)** : Kids? Since when-

 

**Snake:** Your all my children now

 

**Angerybean:** I am not going to be a child of a snake

 

**Snake:**  

   

**_Junhoe_ has given _Daddylonglegs_ Admin rights**!

 

**Seungcheol:** Wait- 

**Seungcheol:** Who gave YOU admin rights?!

 

**Junhoe:** I stole your phone uwu

 

**Seungcheol:** WhEn?

 

**Junhoe:** Uhhh, when you werent looking

**Junhoe:** Fukin dUh

 

**_Daddylonglegs_ has changed their user to _Hao_**

**_Hao_ has changed _Junhoe's_ name to _Abitch_**

**_Hao_ has changed _Snake's_ name to _Notourmom_**

**_Hao_ has changed _Seungcheol's_ name to _Daddycheol_**

 

**Abitch** : Kinky

**Abitch:** Wtf hao my name-

 

**Notourmom** : On second thought-

**Notourmom** : I want snake back

 

**Daddycheol** : Why am i daddcycheol?

 

**_Hao_ has changes _Angerybean's_ name to _scary_**

 

**Scary:** I hope you choke on a sausage

 

**Hao:** Exactly

 

**Abitch:** So hao,

 

**Hao:** What

 

**Abitch:** wyd rn

 

**Hao:** Korean please

 

**Abitch: UGH**  
**Abitch:** WhAt YoU dOiN rIgHt NoW?

 

**Hao:** Uhmm,,, KoReAn PlEaSe

 

**Scary:** Omfg

 

**Hao:** LmAo 

**Hao:** Omw to Yingkou b

 

**Abitch:** Korean please

 

**Hao:**   

  

**Abitch:** uwu but your in C H I N A UWUWUUWUWUUWUWUWUUWUWU

 

**Hao:** Once i get back istfg-

 

**Joshua:** DONT USE THE LORDS NAME IN V A I N

 

**_Soonyoung_ has changed their user to _Hoshimoshi_**

 

**Hoshimoshi:** I have awoken

 

**Sacry:** Go back

 

**Hoshimoshi:** :(

 

**Notourmom:** Jihoon

**Notourmom:** Why u gotta do him like that?

 

**Scary:** BeFoRe YaLl InTeRrUpTeD mE

**Scary:** What i ment was, that to go back to bed BECAUSE nothing interesting was going on

 

**Hoshimoshi:** Oooooohhhhhhh

**Hoshimoshi:** I forgive you uwu

 

_**Abitch**_ **has given _Pure_ admin rights!**

 

**Daddycheol:** Jun stop-

 

**Notourmom:** Jun CHange mY user-

 

**Joshua:**  But its true

 

**Abitch:** Oof

**Abitch:** Josh's on a rollllll 

 

**_Abitch_ has changed _Joshua's_ user to _Roastertoaster_**

 

**Roastertroaster** : A toaster? Really?

 

**Abitch:** You toast everyone dude

 

**Roastertoaster:** Fair enough

 

**_Hao_ gave Dokyeom admin rights!**

**_Hao_ gave Boo(ty) admin rights!**

**_Hao_ gave 420kid andmin rights!**

 

**Daddycheol:** WOa wOA 

**Daddycheol:** WHat are you doing?

 

**Hao:** might aswell right?

 

**Scary:** No

 

**_Hao_ gave Mingyu admin rights!**

**_Hao_ gave _Wonwoo_ admin rights!**

**_Hao_ gave _Roastertoaster_ admin rights!**

 

**Hoshimoshi:** Well i cant go back to sleep either way ;;

 

**Scary:** Why?

 

**Hoshi:** Im going to practice our show choreo with chan

 

**Pure:** Oh yeahh, thats right i was having trouble with a part in Adore U

 

**Scary:** The part where suncheol raps a bit faster and before dokyeoms 'baby you are my angel?"

 

**Pure:** Yeahhhh that part!

 

**Scary:** Good luck

**Scary:** Now im going back to bed

 

**Daddycheol:** Oh no your not

 

**Scary:** Why?

 

**Daddycheol:** Because you have to come with me and go over the song and see if there are any mistakes

 

**Scary:** FuuuuUUUUUUCKKKKk

 

**Seokmin** has changed their user to Sunshinesmile

 

**Sunshinesmile:** OK so i know i havent been on and possibly for a gOod reason

 

**Hao:** Which is?

 

**Sunshinesmile:** Oh nothing

 

**Abitch:** Well then

 

**420kid:** Has anyone seen my bandana?

 

**Roastertoaser:** I told you vernon,

**Roastertoaser:** you Cant be wearing bandanas!

 

**420kid:** But

**420kid:** why tho?

 

**Roastertoaster:** Because it symbols that you are in a gang!

 

**420kid** C o r r e c t i o n

**420kid:** This is Korea not the ghetto neighborhoods of california thats in AMERICA

 

**Notourmom:** Oh your bandana?

**Notourmom:** Its under joshuas bed

 

**Roastertoaster:** J E O N G H A N

 

**Boo(ty):** Well hansol just said something that sort of made sense?

 

**Mingyu** has changed their user to Tree

 

**Tree:** So idk if yall noticed bUt

**Tree:** Were supposed to have this song due in like 2 days

 

**Scary:** Oh yeah thanks for reminding me that im going to have sleep deprivation captain fucking obvious!

 

**Tree:** Oh your welcome :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHH S O R R E E


	12. Bob Ross

**_Pure_ has Removed _Wonwoo, Scary, Hao, Abitch,_ and 8 more out of " _Seventeen_ "**

 

**Pure as left the Groupchat!**

 

**_Chan_ a made a new Groupchat**

 

**_Chan_ had renamed the Groupchat to _"Svtee"_**

 

**_Chan_ has changed their user to _Channie_**

 

**_Channie_ has added _Minghao, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Soonyoung_ and 8 more**

 

**Groupchat Svtee @**

 

 **Channie** : Ok

 **Channie:** Since everyone was upset because of the whole admin thingy

 **Channie:** I made a new one with me as the admin

 

 **Minghao:** Uhm

 **Minghao:** Why?

 

 **Channie:** Because i actually trust myself with my phone

 

 **Jeonghan:** I actually agree with that

 

 **Seungcheol:** Ehh me too

 

 **Hansol:** Oh yeah he gets rabid crazy if any of yall steal his phone

 

 **Jihoon:** I took his phone once

 

 **Channie:** But you had a reason to borrow it

 

 **Jihoon:** Cant say anything because its true and im like that too so fuck yall

 

 **Soonyoung:** oh yeah true, 

 **Soonyoung:** During dance practice he dropped his phone and he S W O O P E D down too get it

 **Soonyoung:** Ive never seen a human so fast and talented in my life

 

 **Jihoon:** Ah

 

 **Junhui:** MINGHAO

 

 **Minghao:** What

 

 **Junhui:** Where are you by?

 

 **Minghao:** Idfk lmao im just streing at the endless road 

 **Minghao:** I feel like im going to meet god along the way

 

 **Joshua:** That would be less likely

 

 **Minghao:** No not YOUR god

 **Minghao:** MY god

 

 **Soonyoung:** What if yOu mEet Bob Ross?!

 

 **Hansol:** Oh shit man, The one and only Bob ROss??

 

 **Minghao:** Oh my god, yes

 

 **Channie:** Whos bob ross?

 

 **Junhui:** Bob Ross*

 

 **Minghao:** OH MY BOY "WHOS BOB ROSS?"

 

 **Jeonghan:** You guys are going to taint this poor child

 

 **Channie:** Is he bad?

 

 **JUnhui:** No chan! He is Bob Ross!!

 

 **Soonyoung:** The One and Only True God!!

 

 **Joshua:** Guys hes dead, and whats so great about him?

 **Joshua:** He was just a painter

 

 **Minghao:** Imma beat the d e v i l outta you

 

 **Mingyu:** I heard the name of the Legend

 

 **Junhui:** O h y e a h

 

 **Joshua:** Uhm ok

 

 **Minghao:** Joshua, what has your god done? Nuthin

 

 **Joshua:** Its too early for this-

 

 **Jihoon:** You guys are too much-

 

 **Seungcheol:** Bob Ross?

 

 **Channie:** I still dont know who he is

 

 **Minghao:** I will trust soon to give you the story of Bob Ross

 

 **Junhui:** If you guys ever think that you feel like you are not needed in this dayum world and remember his words..

 

 **Mingyu:** "We Don't make mistakes. We just have happy accidents."

 

 **Jihoon:** How in the hell is that supposed to make us feel better?

 

 **Wonwoo:** Your still an accident

 

 **Mingyu:** Wow you guys-

 

 **Soonyoung:** well then-

 

 **Joshua:** Ok sooo wheres minghao going again?

 

 **Minghao:** To the beach

 

 **Junhui:** Oh yeah

 

 **Hansol:** Seungkwan went to jeju too

 

 **Jihoon:** We are so fucking lucky we perform for the school nexr week

 **Jihoon:** You guys picked the wrong damn time to leave

 

 **Minghao:** Its not my fault my family already paid for my plane ticket 

  

**Seungkwan:**

 

**Seungkwan:** Excuse u, i didnt know the performance was coming early-

 

 **Jihoon:** Oh boo hoo

 

 **Seungkwan:** Rude  >_>

 

 **Soonyoung:** Forgive him guys hes just stressed uvu

 

 **Jihoon:** Stressed my ass

 

 **Channie:** Sooooooooo when are you guys coming back?

 

 **Minghao:** In like, 2 days

 

 **Seungkwan:** 4 days

 

 **Channie:** uooooh

 

 **Wonwoo:** Jun

 

 **Junhui:** Yes that is my name dont wear it out

 

 **Minghao:** Junjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjunjun

 

 **Junhui:** Suck a cucumber

 

 **Minghao:** Which one?

 

 **Junhui:** Ohhohoho

 

 **Hansol:** OHohhohohohoho

 

 **Mingyu:** Yall nasty

 

 **Wonwoo:** You guys done flirting?

 

 **Minghao:** Thats flirting to you?

 

 **Junhui:** If it is then 

 

 **Minghao:** Hell

 

 **junhui:** No

 

 **Minghao:** No

 

 **Wonwoo:** then wtf was that?

 

 **Minghao:** It is called a joke my good sir

 

**Mingyu:**

 

**Minghao:**

  

**Channie:** I like your friendship

 

**Minghao:**  Ikr?

  

**Jihoon:**  Tf kinda friendship-

 

**Seungcheol:**  You dont have the right to speak, you treat everyone like shit

 

**Jihoon:**  The funny thing is 

**Jihoon:**  Your right 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1 week lets get it


	13. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l8er: Well you see, that was my brother and i havent told him anything at all about my life because ive been living in korea
> 
> June: Makes sense
> 
> l8er: So enough about my somewhat crappy day, what are you up to?
> 
> June: Texting some guy i met in wonder chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so now im going to focus on junhao instead of chansoonhoon bc its difficult writing two ships so junhao f i r s t (also i made up his siblings sksksksksk)

**Private Chatty with June @11:10 am**

**June:** Ppppppppppsssssssstttttttttttttt

 **June:** Minghaaooooooooooooooooo

 **June:** Miiiiiiiinnnngggghhhaaaaoooooooooooooooooo

**June:....**

**June:** Daddy long legs

 

 **l8er:** Dont call me thaaatttttttttt

 **l8er:** I told your ass to stop

 

 **June:** Gotcha

 **June:** Also, i aint gon stop

 **June:** You are a daddy and have longlegs

 

 **l8er:** haha ok

 

    Minghao was this close to throw his phone out of the window of embarassment. Yeah sure, he was called 'daddy' by girls. But from Jun? I DON'T THINK SO. He got this tingly feeling that went up his spine from what Jun said. He liked it but he really didn't at the same time.

One of his siblings turned to Minghao, seeing his expression turning a pinkish color and smirked. 

 

    "Hao is turning reeeeeed~!" Sang one of his younger siblings. Minghao smacked him in the back of his head. The younger boy held his head where Minghao smacked him and looked at him with an angery expression fighting back tears. "MOOOMMMMM!!!"

 

    Minghao rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. He switched over to the camera to see if he was blushing or not. He was. God dammit. "Yaya be quiet mingchao. Look even Kunah is behaving better than you are, and hes younger." Mingchao stuck his tongue out and sat with his arms crossed. Minghao touched Mingchao's face with his foot and Minchao started whining and started swatting his foot away.

 

 

 **June:** Are you almost there to Yingkou?

 

 **l8er:** yeah almost

 

 **June:** Bout how long?

 

 **l8er:** In like, an hour and a half?

 

 **June:** yeesh that sucks,

 

 **l8er:** My legs feel cramped from sitting too long

 

 **June:** Id help you stretch your legs for you ;))

 

 **l8er:** Ew lmao

 **l8er:** So, hows hell?

 

 **June:** I mean, therewas a fight at school grounds and jihoon almost beat everyone

 

 **l8er:** jeez

 

 **June:** ...so,

 

 **l8er:** mhm

 

 **June:** They finished that tea place

 

 **l8er:** Oh really?

 

 **June:** Yep

 

   Just before Minghao could answer, Bitchass Mingchao snatched his phone and started typing.

 

 **l8er:** HIh this eis haos brithsr 

 **l8er:** mY berother saysd he lieks u and tht he wantds the jund

 

 **June:** LMAO WHAT

 

 **l8er:** yeag

 **l8er:** likebde saids he wantds to make yusdv

 **l8er:** Im so sorry that was my brother,

 

 **June:** You have a brother?

 **June:** And did any of that of which i barely understood true? ;)

 

 **l8er:** uhmmm not

 

 

 

 **Private** **chatty with Tree @11:48 am**

**Pencil has sent a screenshot!**

 

 **Tree:** LMFAO I LOVE YOUR BROTHER

 

 **Pencil:** THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER

 

 **Tree:** IT IS FUNNY BECAUSE HE GRABBED YOUR PHONE AND HE TEXTED ALL THAT

 **Tree:** But the question is..

 **Tree:** How does he know all that?

 

 **Pencil:** IDFK IWJDSKFJNFA

 **Pencil:** He always finds shit out

 

 **Tree:** I feel bad for you damn lol

 

 **Pencil:** I am this close to beating chao's ass

 

 **Tree:** Beat his ass

 

 **Pencil:** I wish

 

 

 

**Private chatty with June @11:55 am**

**l8er:** Well you see, that was my brother and i havent told him anything at all about my life because ive been living in korea

 

 **June:** Makes sense

 

 **l8er:** So enough about my somewhat crappy day, what are you up to?

 

 **June:** Texting some guy i met in wonder chat

 

 **l8er:** oh

 **l8er:** thats, cool

 **l8er:** How long have you guys been talking?

 

 **June:** about a week

 **June:** We met a couple times

 

 **l8er:** Thats nice

 **l8er:** Hey listen i gotta go, my phone needs to charge for a while

 

 **June:** Mk, see ya hao!

 

 **L8er:** Yeah

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Tree @11:59 am**

**Pencil** : I think hes talking to someone

 

 **Tree:** what do you mean

 **Tree:** "talking to someone"

 

 **Pencil:** as in "were talking because we are sort of having s thing for eachother" kinda talking

 

 **Tree:** Ohhhhhhh

 **Tree:** Ah shit dude

 

 **Pencil:** I honestly should have seen this coming, i mean wonwoo said he was kind of a hoe

 **Pencil:** And i shouldve known better than to start having feelongs

 

 **Tree:** Oh cmon dont say that

 **Tree:** Are you alright?

 

 **Pencil:** I dunno honestly

 **Pencil:** I just

 **Pencil:** Im really kinda stupid?

 

 **Tree:** No your not hao

 

 **Pencil:** hes been talking to him for about a week gyu

 **Pencil:** And theyve met up before

 **Pencil:** Lord knows what the hell they did when the did meet

 

 **Tree:** Maybe its a friendly thing.

 **Tree:** you cant always jump to conclusions all the time

 

 **Pencil:** yeah your right

 **Pencil:** I probably just need to get off my phone for a while

 

 **Tree:** Then who am i going to talk to? :(

 

 **Pencil:** you know you have 11 other people to talk to right?

 

 **Tree:** Yeah but, its not the same  >_>

 

 **Pencil:** oh your sooooo sweet ._.

 

 **Tree:** But jokes aside, i think thats a good idea. 

 **Tree:** Just enjoy your days in china and with you family

 

 **Pencil:** Aight, talk to you when i feel like it

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Wonu @12:03 pm**

**Migyu:** Ok so hao told me jun has been talking to a guy?

 

 **Wonu:** What guy?

 

 **Migyu:** Idk hao seemed upset because he thought jun was single and he really likes jun alot

 

 **Wonu:** Ok so JUN told HAO that hes talking to a guy?

 

 **Migyu:** Yes sherlock, hes been talking to a guy

 **Migyu:** For abor about a week they said and that theyve met a few times

 

 **Wonu:** Uh huh ok, so thats where hes been going. 

 **Wonu:** Alright

 

 **Migyu:** Won please dont to something stupid 

 **Migyu:** Things are a bit off but i dont want it to go bad

 

 **Wonu:** Mhm ok

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Finechina @12:08 pm**

**Emowoo** : So do you wanna do something to tomorrow?

 

 **Finechina:** What time?

 

 **Emowoo:** Around 3 

 

 **Finechina:** Ah i dont think i can

 

 **Emowoo:** Why not? 

 **Emowoo:** We havent been hanging out besides practice

 

 **Finechina:** Im going to the movies with my cousin

 

 **Emowoo:** Oh, yeah?

 

 **Finechina:** Yeah

 

 **Emowoo:** Later on the night tho? we can go to an arcade.

 

 **Finechina:** Yeah! 

 **Finechina:** Sounds good to me!

 

 **Emowoo:** Alright

 **Emowoo:** Also- 

 **Emowoo:** where are you?

 

 **Finechina:** Practicing

 

 

 

   Wonwoo got up and grabbed his coat. He walked out his dorm looking through Jun's social media and seeing where he is. He saw in his story that he was nearby a Tea place that was just a few blocks down from the Wings cafe. He walked in a steady pace keeping his head a little low just in in case Jun saw him. 

 

   Just around the corner, he turned. And in one of the outside cafe tables, he saw Jun with a guy mostly just about his age. Probably older. Once Wonwoo actually got a good look at the guy, he recognized him and almost stormed his way to them. It was not Jun's ex or anything, but actually it was his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get sPiCeY


	14. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS DONT READ THISSSSSSSSSSEKLADKLJBFS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So Wonwoo and Mingyu texted about Jun hangoing out with Wonwoo's ex. So then it so happens Wonwoo has Juns Chattyap Password, so he logs in and read his messages. He found ou he has been going out with his ex and has done pretty regretable things. He overreacts, smashes his phone and leaves. while he is leaving Jun in coming back to the dorm, so Wonwoo decides to go over to Mingyu's. They talk it out and realize the Jun needed Wonwoo and ran back tot he dorm. he comforts Jun and they talk it out and end up making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i know this is mostly crack fic, but wheres the harm in putting in a bit of d r a m a?  
> I though about this before and i had the need to do it.  
> There has to be drama in order to put ships together!! >:0000  
> But otherwise, theres gon b crack :)  
> and oh boy guys prepare thyselves this ones a d o o z i and itll probably make you w o o z i  
> (also there is a bit of humor when hao and gyu texts lololol)
> 
> Warning: theres is going to be some mentions about sex and all that, and this chapter is quite angsty so if you dont like it I've summarized it in the "Chapter Summary" for you guys so that next chapter wouldnt be much of a confusion. and if you dont like how this is going, My Got7 textfic is actually just them being crackhead and no drama included, but if your like the tea here it is!

The funny part about this...is that Jun knows is his ex. His bestfriend's ex to be precise. Wonwoo didn't know how to feel about this. He already felt tears forming and turned away. There's absolutely no fucking way Jun has been hanging out with that piece of useless trash. After all the shit hes done?!

 

Wonwoo was debating himself weather he turns back and grab Jun and take him out of the way, punch his ex, or figure something out. He went with option three, because if

he chose the first two...anything could happen. He began to walk back to school and pulled out his phone texting furiously.

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Migyu**

**Wonu** : I know who hes been hanging out with

 

 **Migyu:** You do?

 

 **Wonu:** Yeah

 **Wonu:** Hes hanging out with my fucking ex

 

 **Migyu:** Wtf

 **Migyu:** Does he know hes your ex??

 

 **Wonu:** Yes!!

 **Wonu:** THATS THE BEST PART!

 **Wonu:** THAT HE KNOWS!!!

 

 **Migyu:** Okok calm down

 **Migyu:** How did you find out anyways

 

 **Wonu:** I actually went out looking for him

 **Wonu:** And i found him

 

 **Migyu:** Can you really confirm its him??

 

 **Wonu:** Actually...i can

 

 **Migyu:** How?

 

 **Wonu:** He gave me his Chattyap password and i can see his text messages

 

 **Migyu:** Oh

 **Migyu:** I dont think you should do that

 

 **Wonu:** Oh like going up to him is actually much better idea

 

 **Migyu:** Well...cant argue with that

 

 **Wonu:** Exactly.

 **Wonu:** Ill brb

 

 **Migyu:** Alright

 

 **Wonu:** But btw

 **Wonu:** Hows hao?

 

 **Migyu:** Just a little down

 **Migyu:** he really did like jun

 

 **Wonu:** He is going to get the beating of his life

 

 **Migyu:** Jesus

 

 

 

 **Username:** PrinceCJun

 **Password:** ************  
.  
.  
.  
**Please wait....**  
.  
.  
.  
**Login Succsesful!**  
.  
.  
.

 **Private chatty with Jinhono**  
**Monday @4** **:27**

 **Junbugger:** You know..

 **Junbugger:** You arent bad as i thought you were

 

 **Jinhono:** See?

 **Jinhono:** Wonwoo always was dramatic about everything

 

 **Junbugger:** I guess

 

 **Jinhono:** He seems too possesive of you :/

 

 **Junbugger:** Haha he seems that way but hes really just trying to protect me

 

 **Jinhono:** Is he really?

 

 **Junbugger:** I mean... i think he is

 

 

 

    "THINK?!" Wonwoo yelled at his phone not caring if some students were looking at him weird as he passed by on his way to his dorm. He put his phone away to continue reading more of the messages.

 

 

 

 **Jinhono:** You dont even know :(

 

 **Junbugger:** But all i know is he means well

 

 **Jinhono:** Oh yeah, for sure -_-

 

 **Junbugger:** Ahh dont be like that

 **Junbugger:** He really does!

 **Junbugger:** He wouldnt do anything that would hurt me

 

 **Jinhono:** If you say so

 

**Tuesday @3:22 am**

**Jinhono:** Junnnnnnn

 

 **Junbugger:** Yeah

 **Junbugger:** Whats up?

 

 **Jinhono:** Hey!

 **Jinhono:** Your supposed to be asleep!

 

 **Junbugger:** Lmao

 **Junbugger:** Speak for yourself

 

 **Jinhono:** Ahhhh but thats where your wrong ;)

 **Jinhono:** Im actually busy, but i just finished 

 **Jinhono:** And i wanted to ask you something

 

 **Junbugger:** Shoot

 

 **Jinhono:** Wanna come by my house to hang out?

 

 **Junbugger:** Hmmmmmmmmmm i dunno

 **Junbugger:** I agreed to go with wonwoo to the mall to buy a present for one of his family members present

 

 **Jinhono:** Oh cmon

 **Jinhono:** Just for a little bit!

 

 **Junbugger:**  Alright

 **Junbugger:** Only for a little bit. 

 

 **Jinhono:** Yay!!

 

 **Junbugger:** But only for an hour before i go out with wonwoo

 

 **Jinhono:** Alright!

 **Jinhono:** Well see ya later!

 

    Wonwoo quickly scrolled up at the date. Puffing with anger he found out why Jun didn't go to the mall that day. He was with Jinho. Fucking bastard. He looked at the messages further, but only to find something far worse than he imagined.

 

 

**Wednesday @8:03 pm**

**Jinhono:** Jun im so sorry!

 **Jinhono:** i

 **Jinhono:** I dont know what happened!

 

 **Junbugger:** We werent supposed to do that Jin!!

 **Junbugger:** I dont know if i can keep this from wonwoo!!

 

 **Jinhono:** Just lie

 **Jinhono:** You know if you tell him the truth he will flip his shit

 

 **Junbugger:** AND YOUR RIGHT!

 **Junbugger:** i just-

 **Junbugger:** Jin

 **Junbugger:** That wasnt supposed to happen

 

 **Jinhono:** i dont know what happened or what came over me, or you

 

 **Junbugger:** Its

 **Junbugger:** Its ok. 

 **Junbugger:** I actually was under stress a bit

 

 **Jinhono:** Well...theres that?

 **Jinhono:** Just.. DONT slip and DONT tell wonwoo

 

 **Junbug:** Ok

 

 **Jinhono:** I dont want anything to happen to you with wonwoo

 

 **Junbugger:** But i 

 **Junbugger:** I feel so guilty

 **Junbugger:** And i actually just

 **Junbugger:** i never wanted to do that or do it again

 

 **Jinhono:** Why not?

 

 **Junbugger:** Because

 **Junbugger:** I

 

 

 

'Because I like Minghao'

 

 

 

 **Junbugger:** Listen its not for you to know 

 

 **Jinhono:** i understand

 **Jinhono:** We could stop talking if you want

 

 **Junbug:** NO!

 **Junbugger;** Well i mean, i like us together as friends and such

 **Junbugger:** just not like that

 

 **Jinhono:** Okay

 

 **Junbugger:** Alright, well..im going to bed

 

 **Jinhono:** Good night

 

 **Junbugger:** Night

 

**Friday @6:46 pm**

**Jinhono:** Hey, wanna go out with a few friends of mine to a party?

 **Jinhono:** Dont worry theyre girls

 

 **Junbugger:** Sure, im free

 

 **Jinhono:** What about wonwoo?

 

 **Junbugger:** Ah, well hes too busy to notice

 

 **Jinhono:** Alright, ill come by in about 10 minutes

 

 **Junbugger:** Alrighty then

 

 **Saturday** @2:28 pm

 **Junbugger:** Whatever happened last night as an accident, we were drunk.

 

 **Jinhono:** Wanna go by the new tea place and talk about it?

 

 **Junbugger:** Sure...

 

 

 

   "SON OF A BITCH!!" Wonwoo yelled threw his phone across the room and it hit the window of their slide door balcony and the phone broke into bits. How?! HOW COULD HE LIE TO HIM? Wonwoo started crying of frustration and kicked one of the lamp tables and stormed to his room packing a few of his clothes. He can't stay here. But he has to. But he doesn't want to. Maybe he should wait for him. Or he could just leave?

 

    He decided he will leave for at least a week. 

 

   His phones broken. Great. And Minghao comes back in 2 days. Even better. Jun has been hooking up with his ex. Best of all. He put his duffel bag over his shoulder and started to walk out. He grabbed his keys and all his things he needed for the week and started to head out.

 

   Wonwoo was waiting by the elevator when another one across from him opened up. Jun was there on his phone. He looked up and saw Wonwoo with his duffel bag and bookbag.

 

    "Hey Wonu. Uh,..what's all this?" He started to walk over. Then Wonwoo started sprinting towards the staircase and rushed down. "Hey Wonwoo! Where are you going?!"

    He stood there confused and then quickly headed to his dorm. He opened the door and saw a slight mess that he knew Wonwoo wouldn't do. The Lamp table was on the floor, the balcony window...somehow has a crack. Jun walked over to look at the crack. "Who would-"

 

     _Sccrch_

 

Jun looked down and saw Wonwoo's phone on the floor, looking very much broken. He picked it up and pressed the power button. Somehow it turned on but looking very disoriented. Junhui got a notification on his own phone and saw Jinho had texted him. A notification also popped up with wonwoo's phone at the same time. Jun felt he became pale. He looked at the notification and saw that Wonwoo had logged in to his account and saw his messages to Jinho.

 

_____________

 

(in China) 

 

   Minghao arrived at the beach and helped his family get out the beach things they have brought. He tried to shake his mind of Jun and his 'mystery guy', but he couldn't. He shouldn't have fallen so easily for him. This always happened. It was either someone got to them first, not interested in him, Or was straight. His last relationship could've worked out, if he wasn't 'too clingy' as said. 

 

    So, he took up Mingyu's advice, (for once) and ignore Jun and enjoy the beach with his family as much as possible. 

 

    At the end of the day he started to feel better and decided to text Mingyu.

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Tree @9:00 pm (China time)**

**Pencil** : I feel much better now

 

 **Tree:** Yeah?

 

 **Pencil:** if i wasnt, i wouldnt have texted you

 

 **Tree:** Ahh okEy

 

 **Pencil:** So what you up to?

 

 **Tree:** NOne much,

 **Tree:** Just enjoying some peace and quiet

 

 **Pencil:** Bull shit

 **Pencil:** You miss my skinny ass 

 

 **Tree:** Can i at least act like i dont for once?!

 

 **Pencil:** YOU ADMITTED IT HA!!

 

 **Tree:** THIS IS BRUJERIA

 **Tree:** YOU TRICKED ME

 

 **Prencil:** LMAO NO I JUST SAID YOU DIDNT AS A JOKE BUT YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF HAHAHA

 

 **Tree:** LET ME LIVE!!

 

 **Pencil:** No

 **Pencil:** S u f f e r w i t h m e

 

 **Tree:**  

 

 

 

 

 

**Pencil:** Oh haha lmao me too!

 

 **Tree:** PFFT

 

 **Pencil:** So hows life without me

 

 **Tree:** Tbh actually peaceful

 **Tree:** I dont have to deal with your moody and abusive ass tho

 

 **Pencil:** Oh now your really going to get a beating-

 

 **Tree:** IM SORRY! SPARE ME!!

 

(Back at Gyu's place)

  

   A loud bang? Knock? Had came from the door of Mingyu's dorm. He groaned and walked over to the door dragging his feet and opened the door,

 

    "What the get do- .... Wonwoo?" Mingyu tilted his head in confusion and felt his own heart feel pained. Wonwoo as puffy and red-eyed, eyebrows knitted together in anger carrying his duffel and boog bag. "Oh crap Wonwoo what happened?!" He said panicked and letting him in and grabbing his stuff.

 

   "I would show you, but I threw my phone against the balcony doors." He said flatly and then turned to the taller male. "Give me your phone."

 

    "What? How? And why?" Mingyu took out his phone and looked at Wonwoo.

 

    "Because its the reason why im staying here for a bit."

 

    "Alright well... let me text hao that ill be back in a bit" Wonwoo nodded and sat on the couch looking down.

 

 

 

 **Pencil:** Hey imma go to bed

 

 **Tree:** Ah really?

 

 **Pencil:** Yeah

 **Pencil:** Why your so lonely that you want me to stay up?

 

 **Tree:** You knwo what?

 **Tree:** I was gonna say to stay up but nahhh you can sleep :)

 

 **Pencil:** Omg ok fine sOrry

 

 **Tree:** K gn ily

 

 **Pencil:** ew

 **Pencil:** ilyt

 

 

 

    "alright. Here" Mingyu handed the phone to Wonwoo. Wonwoo took his phone shaking slightly typing in his password and username. He handed Mingyu his phone back and had it up to where he first read.

 

    After about 11 minutes of silence Mingyu looked up exhaling air he had been holding in and logged out of his account. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and had no expression at all. Yeah he was mostly expressionless but his eyes were so dull, it truly was not the same.

 

    "I...Thats..thats kinda fucked up in some way." Mingyu finally broke the silence. Wonwoo held his knees closer.

 

    "He lied to me Gyu. He lied to me and tried to dodge it. He didn't want to be with him. And that fucker is trying to use Jun."

 

    "But what are you doing here?" Mingyu moved over next to Wonwoo and hugged him. Wonoo relaxed a bit and exhaled.

 

    "I overreacted I guess... Is that. the only reason is why hes always out finding guys to be with is because he has a seperation anxiety and OH MY GOD-" Wonwoo sat up and ran to the door quickly. "I have to go to Jun, h-he could" he tried to get his stuff.

 

    "Go!! Just go!! Go now before something happens!! I'll take these to you tomorrow just GO!!" Mingyu encouraged and pushed Wonwoo out.

 

_____________

 

     Panting, Wonwoo was sprinting across campus to get to his dorm. He ran to his building and up to his dorm. He busted the dorm open, promising to fix it later. He saw Jun sitting on the floor staring up at him all splotchy and red and Wonwoo ran and slid to Jun. Nothing seemed to happen to Jun at least.

 

    "W-wonwoooooo!!" Jun bawled and flailed his arms. Wonwoo was already teary and he smacked Jun's shoulder sniffling.

 

    "You're an idiot."

 

    "I-Im sorryyy!!"

 

    "But, why would you do it?"

 

    " I,,he was manipulating me ;-; i didn't think he was that bad"

 

    "I told you Jun!"

 

    "I knowwwW!!" Jun looked down. "I just, My feelings are always messed up."

 

    " I can tell" Wonwoo sugarcoated. Jun pouted but then he straightened up.

 

    "I told him not to come near me or my friends anymore. Or text." Jun said in such a frim voice, but his hiccups were in the way. Wonwoo Raised his eyebrow then nodded. 

 

    "What about Minghao?" Wonwoo asked.

 

    "I...Im going to tell him, but..im not sure how" Jun sheeply rubbed the back of his head.

 

    "Wwwweeeeee can start by you low key asking him out on a date when he gets back?" Wonwoo suggested. Jun looked to the side furrowing his eyebrows. Then he slowly nodded.

 

    "That could work.. but him coming back is too soon, I should do it a day after at least"

 

    "Ahh You're right..well, im still upset at you."

 

    "Oh Im so sorryyyyyyy wauhhhh!! Ill buy you a new phone I promise!!" Jun shook his bestfriend. Wonwoo got up and pulled Jun up aswell.

 

    "Alright, But that doesn't mean we arent going to talk about this." Wonwoo said sternly and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. Jun looked down and nodded. After Wonwoo finished making tea, they sat down on the couch and talked the entire night.

 

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

YEAH BUT OF COURSE FROM TALKING ALL NIGHT THEY GOT LATE AF TO CLASS AND MINGYU FORGOT WONWOO'S STUFF AT HIS DORM!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sOrRy If ItS tOo DrAmAtIc!!!
> 
> YoU hAvE tO hAvE aT lEaSt A bIt(lot)Of DrAmA!
> 
> But dont worry i planned the ending of this Junhao/meanie arc to be super cute
> 
> (yes my logic is very bad and it is now a Junhao/Meanie thing thats why this chap was very long)
> 
> [(and just so you know this was created by my very own twisted m i n d)]


	15. Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddylonglegs is back lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sHould i made an instagram and or twitter? :?
> 
> Also, IM SOREE FOR NOT UPDATING LONG ENOUGH!!

**Group Chat "seventeen" @12:51 pm**

**Channie Had renamed _Hansol_ to _Fern, Jeonghan_ to _Mum, Seungcheol_ to _Woogie, Jihoon_ to _Fairy,_ Soonyoung to Hamhams, Mingyu to Bigasstree, Wonwoo to Woo, Junhui to**

**_Emotional,_ Minghao to _Daddylonglegs, Seungkwan_ to _Booboo, Joshua_ to _Josh, Seokmin_ to _Kk_**

 

 **Kk:** So there i was in the park and i was letting go a squirrel

 

 **Fairy:** Chan no-

 

 **Kk:** Omgosh let me finish my s t o r y!

 

 **Emotional:** >:(

 

 **Kk:** So when i let go of the squirrel a cat came and grabbed it running away squeaking

 

 **Booboo:** oh my god-

 

 **Bigasstree:** AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH I CAN HEAR THE SQUEAKS EFUSFKGJF

 

 **Hamhams:** Slakdfhljfksvs

 

 **Josh:** Poor squirrel

 

 **Fairy:** Who gives a fuck about a squirrel?

 **Fairy:** they give you rabies

 

 **Mum:** But its a cute animalll

 **Mum:** Sure if you had a hamster and all of a sudden a cat grabs it and eats it, wont you be scarred?

 

 **Fairy:** Stop dragging soonyoung into this

 **Fairy:** god jeonghan, you always bring people who dont deserve drama

 

 **Mum:** >:((((

 

 **Woogie:** Seokmin-

 

 **Kk:** Yeh whats up

 

 **Woogie:** Why would you have a squirrel?'

 

 **Kk:** It was hurt

 

 **Hamhams:** how hurt?

 

 **Kk:** Like a dislocated leg hurt

 

 **Josh:** Ouw

 

 **Daddyloinglegs:** Aight bitches im comming back today

 **Daddylonglegs:** Who the hell changed my name back to this?!

 

 **Channie:** Have a safe trip hyung :)

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** OHN-

 

 **Emotional:** I actually told him to do it uwu

 **Emotional:** It suited you best uwuwuwuwuwu

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** aaand why are you emotional?

 

 **Emotional:** No reason

 

 **Woo:** No reason

 

 **Bigasstree:** Psychic bestfriendssss

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Gyu wth

 

 **Bigasstree:** I cant be myself?!

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** No

 

 **Woo:** No

 

 **Bigasstree:** Wow ok-

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Chan you better change me to another name istg

 

 **Channie:** No

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Im gonna kick ya ass

 

 **Channie:**  

 

 **Emotional:** Can you change me tho?

 

 **Channie** has renamed Emotional's name to Thothui

 

 **Thothui:** Oh yes

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Im definitely beating ya ass

 

 **Channie:** BUT IT SUITS YOU HYUNG!!

 

 **Kk:...** SInce when chan became a little savage?

 

 **Booboo:** I was wondering the same thing-

 

 

 

**Private chatty with Tree @ 12:16 Pm (China time)**

**Pencil:** Mingyu

 **Pencil:** Mingyu

 **Pencil:** MiNgYu

 **Pencil:** MINGYU

 

 **Tree:** W H AT BI T CH

 

 **Pencil:** . . .

 

 **Tree:** W H A T

 

 **Pencil:** Ok hoe calm your tits im just here to I N F O R M you

 

 **Tree:** oh shit what up

 

 **Pencil:** First, what were you doing?

 

 **Tree:** Nothing

 

 **Pencil:** I do not believe you

 

 **Tree:** OK fine 

 **Tree:** I was talking with wonwoo

 

 **Pencil:** your gonna end up dating him

 

 **Tree:** No were not

 

 **Pencil:** YEs you are

 

 **Tree:** Prove it

 

 **Pencil:** Ok i saw you both before you guys checking eachother out, you even took a picture with him 

 

 **Tree:** No i did not

 

 **Pencil:** i went through your gallery

 

 **Tree:** Why tf are you going in my phone?!

 

 **Pencil:** yeah yeah, bUt like

 **Pencil:** You on some weird shit-

 **Pencil:** Who hurt you?

 

 **Tree:** No onE!

 

 **Pencil:** Hey hey hey-

 **Pencil:** If you need anyone to talk to, theres the mirror

 

 **Tree:** gee thanks, now tell me what you were going to tell me before i leave

 

 **Pencil:** To suck on wonwoos face

 

 **Tree:** MINGHAO

 

 **Pencil:** AIGHT CHILL IM JUST PLAYING!!!

 **Pencil:** Anyways, i was going to say my cousin is moving back to korea

 

 **Tree:** Oh shit which one?

 

 **Pencil:** Which one?

 **Pencil:** hoe only 1 lived here in korea. Qisong

 

 **Tree:** Noooo not himmmm

 

 **Pencil:** I can feel your dispair from here

 

 **Tree:** But hes so toouuuuccchhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

 **Pencil:** i know, but hes actually pretty cool now

 **Pencil:** But i guess its just him being friendly and brotherly

 **Pencil:** Hes actually the only one that i like

 **Pencil:** And dont talk about him like that

 

 **Tree:** I guess

 **Tree:** Why did he decide to come back?

 

 **Pencil:** Because he didnt like living with his mom so hes moving down there to live with his uncle

 

 **Tree:** Ohhhh. Shit dude

 

 **Pencil:** YEah but he will be going to a public school though so he wont come to Pledis

 

 **Tree:** GoOd

 

 **Pencil:** Gyu  >:(

 

 

   Minhao put his phone away and looked out the window of the taxi. Qisong was leaning on him looking at his phone calmly. Honestly, Qisong wasn't a bad person before. He was just too friendly for anyones taste. When they were young, theyd always play and be with eachother than rather anyone else.  Since Minghao flew to China, he's actually spent more time with Qisong than anyone else. Qisong grew taller, he was more calm than before, and yeah he was still touchy and huggy but thats because he was love deprived.

 

_____________

    Both of the Chinese cousins got out of the taxi and pulled their luggage out the trunk and made their way to the entrance of the plane they were supposed to board. They talked for a while and Qi took a nap on the first half of the flight. Minghao was there quitely listening to music and thinking about Jun. He smiled to himself and leaned against his older cousin and fell alseep too.

 

    "Hao...Hao...Hao! Wake up! were here" Qi shook him until Minghao lifted his head up. Qi was looking down at him and flicked lightly on his forehead. "We only have 10 minutes before we land"

   

    Minghao grumbled and nodded only half awake and packed up the stuff he was allowed to take with him. He stretched and looked out the circular window and saw the busy streets of Korea. "Home sweet ass"

 

    "What?" Qi snickered 

 

    "Hehe nothing" Minghao smiled. Qi was very enjoyable to be around. He does admit, He likes Qi better than his own sibling which is why they were closer than any other cousin in the family. Even if he was touchy.

_____________

 

    Minghao took a cab to his school dorms along with Qi. Qi decided to stay one night with Minghao before going off with his uncle, which wasn't really far away. 

 

    He got inside the dorm and was pretty quiet. 'Gyu must not be here' He though then turned to Qi. "Welcome to my hellhole"

 

    "Its a pretty nice hellhole" Qi snickered and so did Minghao.

 

    "You hungry Qi?" Minghao walked to the kitchen and grabbed one of Mingyus sandwiches.

 

    "Yesss, Im hungry-" Qi caught a sandwich Minghao threw at him and walked to the couch. "Who's your roommate?"

 

    "Mingyu" Minghao said blandly with his mouth stuffed in his (MiNgYu'S) sandwich. Qi nodded and thought for a while.

 

    "Your tall bestfriend?" Minghao nodded and finished his sandwich and headed to the door.

 

    "Lets go out for a bit. Im in the mood for walking after sitting on a plane for hours" Qi agreed and walked out with Minghao aswell.

_____________

 

 

 **Groupchat** "Svt" @5:21 pm

 

 **Bigasstree:** So

 **Bigasstree:** Hao's back

 

 **Thothui:** Oh really?

 

 **Bigasstree:** Yep

 **Bigasstree:** Im in my dorm right now and his stuff is here

 

 **Thothui:** Where did he go?

 

 **Bigasstree:** I have no idea

 

 **Fairy:** Good news 

 **Fairy:** Im fucking done with the damn song

 

 **Woogie:** You make it sound like it was bad

 

 **Fairy:** I t was stressful

 

 **Hamhams:** It came out very well joonie uwu

 

 **Fairy:** ty

 

 **Channie:** Im proud of you hyung! you did sucha good job when all of us were getting to your nerves ^^'

 

 **Fairy:** Mhm, and now if the administrator likes it

 **Fairy:** We can be come an official school group

 

 **Kk:** WHOO

 

 **Bigasstree:** THIS FUCKER ATE MY SANDWICH

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** No i didnt

 

 **Booboo:** The fact that you came up when he said you did proves you did

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** You did too

 

 **Woo:** Your the obvious suspect

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Oh so now everything is me,

 **Daddylonglegs:** Shame on thee

 

 **Thothui:** Hey hao

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Hi jun

 

 **Woo:** Hi awkward tension

 

 **Thothui:** Shut up wonu

 

 **Woo:** nO

 

 **Bigasstree:** YOU ATE 2 OF THEM!

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** No i didnt, i ate o n e

 

 **Bigasstree:** THEn wHO ate tHE oTHEr One!?

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Qi

 

 **Bigasstree:** Both yall dead

 

 **Woo:** Qi?

 

 **Thothui:** Hao, Who's Qi?

 

 **Fairy:** CAN YALL SHUT UP

 

 **Kk:** Oh jeez 

 

 **Woogie:** Hoon just mute the chat

 

 **Hamhams:** AcTuAlLy he cant

 

 **Mum:** Why not?

 

 **Hamhams:** Hes busy

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** B u s y  w i t h  w h a t? ;)

 

 **Fairy:** im so done with you

 **Fairy:** This is why you only got a line

 

**Daddylonglegs: >:OOOOO**

 

 **Thothui:** Hehe yeah-

 

 **Bigasstree:** SKSKSKSFKJG

 

 **Fairy:** Well, i WAS busy cooking but im done now

 

 **Channie:** Oh what were you cooking?

 

 **Fairy:** Fish

 

 **Kk:** I want fish

 

 **Fairy:** No

 

 **Kk:** aww mAn

 

 **Thothui:** Sound delcious

 

 **Bigasstree:** Pfft

 

 **Fairy:** What was that

 

 **Bigasstree:** What was what

 

 **Hamhams:** Oh here we go

 

 **Fairy:** the "pfft"

 **Fairy:** What was that

 

 **Bigasstree:** Oh you know... I could probablyy..

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** OhOHOHOHO

 

 **Bigasstree:** ...Cook better :)

 

 **Fairy:** Wanna bet

 

 **Bigasstree:** Bet

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** Jihoon hyung, i dont think its a good idea to bet THAt certain bet

 **Daddylonglegs:** He'll win

 

 **Fairy:** Uhuh im still going to bet

 

 **Thothui:** Oh jeez-

 

 **Woogie:** There goes jihoon.

 **Woogie:** Defending his pride

 

 **Fairy:** Shut up

 

 **Mum:** And there goes your confidence

 

 **Woogie:** Oh well

 

 **Boo:** . . . Wait somethings not right here

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** What ever do you mean?

 **Daddylonglegs:** Nevermind, i gotta go Qi wants to go to the wings cafe

 

 **Thothui:** But waAAAit whos qi??

 

 **Bigasstree:** The demons cousin

 

 **Thothui:** Wait..really?

 

 **Bigasstree:** Yeah thyere both demons

 

 **Daddylonglegs:** MINGYU

 

 **Fairy:** Yes yes, beat his ass

 

 

 

_____________

 

Junhui sighed in relief and relaxed. He was planning on asking Minghao out, lowkey, tomorrow since they had dance together. He has to choose a place pretty normal and average where two guys can hangout without looking like they're on a date. And he doesn't know where because he's usually the one being taken out...

 

". . . .WONUUUUU!!"

 

_____________

 

Jihoon sat in front of his computer with his earbuds on listening to their song, reviewing if they need anything else, or last touches. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around quickly taking off his earbuds. He saw Soonyoung there standing over him with his arms crossed. 

 

"Hoon, what are you doing?'"

 

Jihoon sighed and turned around. "Im just looking over the song." He then felt arms wrap around his stomach, holding him firmly.

 

"Hoonie, it's perfect the way it is. We all worked hard on it and i'm sure the school will like it. But you look terrible. You look like you could pass out in the middle of the hall at school tomorrow if you don't get enough rest." Soonyoung picked up Jihoon and carried him to his room.

 

"Soon young put me down-"

 

"No i'm not putting you down, you need rest. Now" That made Jihoon shut up. Yes Soonyoung can be happy and bubbly, but when hes mad? Oh boy..

 

Soonyoung pplaced Jihoon on his bed and sat down. "Now, I'm going to be outside watching tv, and being on my phone. Cheol tolde you where he went right?"

 

"Yeah, at Han's place"

 

"Then he might not be here for about 2 hours or so. So just stay here and sleep, if your hungry, I'm outside. I'll order or cook you something." Soonyoung looking out for JIhoon made his heart flutter. He always made sure he's eating and resting well, aside the fact that hes always grumpy, he still dealt with him. Only problem is, his heart also does the same thing when Chan is around.

 

"Sleep" Soonyoung playfully pushed Jihoon's head down and walked out of his room. Leaving him thinking before sleep took over:

 

"Which one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: OOPS THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE OML-
> 
> N E WAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!


	16. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEUHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEH i cried.
> 
> "So, Wonwoo, I need your help"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one word: S C H O O L

**Groupchat _"Svtee"_ @9:08 am**

 

**Daddylonglegs:** Ok soo im here at the dance room and nobody is really **here**

**Daddylonglegs:** Where tf are you guys?

 

**Fairy:** This asshole is probably lost

 

**Daddylonglegs:** No im not!

**Daddylonglegs:** ....i think

 

**Woogie:** Then what room are you in?

 

**Daddylonglegs:** 2087

 

**Bigasstree:** That's the wrong studio dumbass

 

**Daddylonglegs:** . . . o h

 

**Fairy:** The CORRECT room is 7802

 

**Daddylonglegs:** Your lying

 

**Thothui:** 'Fraid not

 

**Daddylonglegs:** Omgah

 

**Woogie:** Jesus youre really far

 

**Bigasstree:** Im not walking all over there to the 2nd building to get your stupid ass

 

**Daddylonglegs:** Well S OME ONE better come and get me

 

**Fairy:** Im suddenly paralyzed

 

**Channie:** OOF

 

**Dk:** oH

 

**Woogie:** damn hoo, you couldve just said no-

 

**Bigasstree:** A n d  wh y d o  y ou ne ed s ome one to c o me a nd g et  yo u??

 

**Daddylonglegs:**    

 

**Thothui:** Ill get him

 

**Fairy:** How sweet

**Fairy:** Hurry up before you guys are not going to practice before we perform 

 

**Hamhams:** Hoon we have half of our team missing

 

**Woogie:** yeah

 

**Fairy:** Stfu you arent even here 

 

**Woogie:** Fair enough

 

**Mum:** Hurryy upppp i want to go to sleeeeppppppppUh

 

**Woogie:** Now i might actually take 30 minutes to get here

 

**Fairy:** if you do, im going to kick you out of the team

 

**Woogie:** this is MY team IM the leader

 

**Fairy:** Fair enough

 

**Hamhams:** Channnnnnnieeeeeee

 

**Channie:** WhaaaaAttttuh

 

**Hamhams:** While we wait, lets go to the cafeteria

 

**Fairy:.,,** uh nO

 

**Channie:** Why not hyung? :( 

 

**Fairy:** Because no.

 

**Hamhams:** Were going

 

**Fairy:** nO

 

**Channie:** Bye hyung! We'll see you in a few minutes!!

 

**Boo:** I swear chan is not innocent anymore, 

 

**Kk:** Ikr

**Kk:** Guys i saw a lizard eat a lil worm

 

**Boo:** E w 

 

**Kk:** Wym ew its a part of l i f e

 

**Boo:** Im the only light of everyones life

 

**Fern:** Since when? 

 

**Bigasstree:** SSKSKSKS

 

**Channie:** Your phone contact doesnt say that nonie :)

 

**Fern has left the Group Chat!**

 

**Boo:** Oh WhAt?

 

**Mum:** I smell tea-

 

**Woogie:** You always do-

 

**Fairy:** Damn lmao he got exposed

 

**Boo:** exposed what exactly?

 

**Fairy:** nvm

 

 

*************

 

Jun was walking by the buildings and remembering what Wonwoo said about Low-Key asking Minghao out. He mumbles some words and shook his head because some og his ideas were pretty stupid.

 

_"So, Wonwoo, I need your help" Jun walked up to Wonwoo doing his homework for his Math class. Wonwoo turned around and fixed his glasses._

_"Ok, what do you need help with-"_

 

_"I need to know how to ask Hao out without making it too obvious!" Jun interrupted and Wonwoo stood up and put his hands on Jun's shoulders._

 

_"No" and sat down again doing his homework. Jun shook Wonwoos chair and whined._

 

_"But Wooooooooo! I need too! I like him alot :("_

 

_"Listen, I never asked anybody out before so thats why i said no, but from friends the best thing you could do is just go for it" Wonwoo sighed and turned around facing Jun._

 

_"Go for it? Wonwoo no!! What if he doesn't like me??!" Jun held the hem of his shirt and gripped it looking down. Oh how Wonwoo wanted to spill the massive Mango and Pinnaple_  "blast _boba tea he had but alas, he could not. Becuse Jun needs to stop being a little wuss and actually do something._

 

_"Jun, just go. You won't know unless you try. Just ask him if he want to go hang out with you since you got nothing to do" Wonwoo said turning back around to do his homework._

 

_"Okay,, thanks woo"_

 

_*************_

 

 "Finally you're here! Can't you go any slower?" Minghao started to talk toward Jun and put his elbow on his shoulders "let's go"

 

 They started walking and were having a conversation about animals or whatever (yes im a little lazy).

 

 "So Hao, now that your back I wanted to take someone to this concert that I find pretty cool, wanna come with?"

 

    ' _Is..Is he asking me out?! Oh God!! LIFE DIDN'T PREPARE ME FOR THIS! I BLAME MY MOTHER!!"_

 

"THAt- Ahem- That sounds cool, What kind of concert is it?" Minghao kept looking forward not wanting to make eye contact and then literally turn into a pile of gooey trash.  
  


    "Its a rock band, theyre under the JYP entertainment. I heard they were really good! So wanna come with?"  

 

     _'ok so far so good, he hasn't shown any ne ga t i ve  actions'_

 

  

    "Have you asked Wonwoo?"

 

     _'. . .LIKE I SAID...I BLAME MY MOTHER'_

 

_'Aw rats'_

 

"Yeah, he said no. He was busy with school work" Jun shrugged getting real close to explode.

 

    "Then yeah, sure i'll come with" Minghao nodded and then stopped next to a bathroom hall. "Wait a sec, I need to go." Jun nodded and stood next to the Bathroom entrance. After Minghao went inside he let out a big Sigh and started giggling. 

 

    After Minhao went inside he got in a stall and smiled widely and wrote on the stall door in Chinese 'I said Yes'

 

_< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

 

 

**Private chatty with Noneyabuss @9:39 am**

 

**Seungboo** : Non, what do you have as my contact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN IM SO SORRY!!! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS I REALLY DO IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT


	17. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Like You"

Minghao was putting on clothes left and right. He didn't want anything too fancy or too casual. Mingyu was watching him go back and forth, throw clothes off, slipping then running to put on clothes. He sighs and and groans

"Hao, you look great stop changing to everything in your closet and just pick one."

"You don't understand, we are going to a CONCERT, where thousand of people are looking and one of those thousands is JUNHUI" He huffed then crosses his arms and pouted. ". . .You really think this is looks good?"

"Yes, now go do your hair or makeup or something. You look great so just don't worry about it now" He said pushing Minghao out of his messed up room to the bathroom. He was right, his hair was a bit messy from switching clothes. Mingyu left to pick up the mess from outside and Minghao started to fix his hair when his phone buzzed on the counter.

 

**Private Chatty with _June_ @4:51 Pm**

**June** : Are you ready?

 

 **l8er** : Almost

 

 **June** : Im almost there

 **June** : So h u r r y we are l a t e

 

 **l8er** : I think not, fashion is very important >_>

 **l8er** : Oh shit we are?

 

 **June** : JUst hurry im almost by the dorms.

 

 

    Minghao was smiling and staring at his phone and without noticing Mingyu passed by with a basket full of clothes. 

 

   "He's here" 

 

   "WHaT-" He tried to fix his hair as much as he can but it was a bit wavy and messy, which he did NOT want. He quickly walked to the door and saw Junhui by the door. He walked to the door but Jun grabbed his arm and ran with him. "J-Junhui what the fuck-?!" 

 

    "We are late and we need to go FAST!" Junhui ran as fast as what Minghao could drag him and got in the car. Minghao got the rush and also got in the car.

 

   "Wait- Jun- whose car is this?!" He asked now noticing that he got a car. Junhui paused.

 

   "This is wonu's moms car, i borrowed it." He said calmly

 

   "You didn't steal this or took this without telling them..right?" Minghao asked narrowing his eyes at Junhui. 

 

   "No i did not thank you very much. I asked them and they said it was fine since his mom is going to stay home because shes sick and wonu is staying over there. They trust  me enough to lend the their car" Junhui said proudly

 

   "I wouldn't trust you" the younger replied in a deadpanned tone

 

   "Ow okay damn-" he started the car and they began to head on their way to the concert. 

 

  They only had 20 minutes to get there before their ticket becomes invalid.

 

    "How long till we get there?" 

 

    "If we keep going at this pace since there is not much traffic, i'd say about 11 minutes" Junhui looking at his phone really quick to see if he got the turn right.

 

    "Wow such precision-"  

 

   "No you dumb camel, the gps is right there."

 

   "oh.." 

 

   Jun chuckled from how embarrassed the younger looked. Minghao looked away to the window and was blushing from the stupid act he pulled. 'Ugh, why do i have to be so rude all the time..' A few minutes passed and they were talking about stuff they remember from when they used to live in China. Minghao looked at the gas meter and started to panic a little.

 

   "uh...Jun..Jun did you fill the car with gas before we left?" he asked fidgeting with his fingers and nervously looking at the elder. Jun looked at the gas meter and his eyes grew wide.

 

   "AHHHH SHIT-" Jun cursed out loud which made Minghao jump. Jun parked the car by a near by parking lot. "Ah shit shit shit, i'm so stupid! How could i forget to fill up the car!?" He yelled to himself and ran his fingers through his hair already getting stressed. He checked his phone and they were only now 6 minutes away but the car had just a bit of gas left. "We could make it" He said before starting again and trying to make it at least to the Concert parking lot.

 

   LUckily, they did...but...they had to park all the way in the back...

 

    "Aish, i think we have to run or speed walk at least" Jun said grabbing his things. Minghao didn't want to speed walk, it hurts after speed walking form  long distance.

 

   "We'll run, lets go, we might make it" Minghao said getting out of the car. They both started running to the entrance. 

 

   30 seconds...

 

   They were both trying to reach the entrance before the doors closed..

 

   15 Seconds....

.

.

.

   8 seconds...

.

.

.

  3...

   "We- can-"

 

.

.

.

 closed.

 

   They both slowed down and were breathing heavily. They missed the concert, not really but they didn't make it inside. Jun walked near the wall and leaned back to it catching his breath. Minghao sat on the floor also catching his breath. Jun was already stressed and also very embarrassed that he was this late to a concert he paid for, and for them go go together.

 

   "How could I be this stupid?"

   "What?"

 

   Jun looked up at Minghao, "yes, you heard me. I'm Stupid. For coming late, forgetting the gas and- Augh!" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. Minghao looked down feeling really bad about everything. He looked up about to say something before screams heard from the fans inside the stadium.

  

   "You know.. I think is better if we listen from in here than being inside with all those people" Minghao got up and sat next to Jun. Jun looked up and stared at Minghao.

 

   "Are you for real, or just saying that to make me feel better?" Jun asked with a depressed tone.

   Minghao lightly push Jun making them both giggle. "No idiot, I'm being for real. Being in there with those people screaming next to your ear is kinda annoying, yeah, chanting and singing with them is good, but if you don't like people like I do, that's really not a good idea." After Minghao said that he felt a little better than he was a few seconds ago.

 

   A song started to play and chants were heard and they were chanting along while singing it together.

 

   "Hey i'm hungry,," Minghao stood up and stretched. "Wanna order something?"

 

   "How are we going to order something if we aren't at our dorms?" Jun asked looking up at the younger pulling out his phone and typing.

 

   "We can order Uber or Pizza?" He said showing Jun his phone with the order for both ready. "We just have to tell the driver that we are literally at the entrance of the concert hall and to just drive by, or we can walk to the parking entrance where we will get it."

 

   "Nah, make him come to the concert hall entrance so we won't miss the songs. Also, I want pizza." Jun half smiled and Minghao began ordering the pizza. By then the performers were interacting with the fans, playing around and talking before they start to perform again, the pizza got here. They also ordered a 2 liter coke so they wouldn't get thirsty. 

 

   The whole time they were talking and they had already finished their food. Its almost been 2 hours and the concert was beginning to come to an end. They were giggling and talking more about their past.

*  *  *

   "So how many people have you dated?" Mingaho asked.

 

   "People? PFFT! I think you mean Guys~" Jun wiggled his eyebrows. Mingho giggle at his little gesture 

 

   "So your gay?"

 

   " 'So YoUR GaY?' Hao, what question is that, Of course I am. Tsk tsk I thought you knew, and to answer your question, I don't remember."

 

   "Wow then that many?" He said rising his eyebrows in a playfully judgy way.

 

  "Kidding, i dated like..3"

 

   "I'm soREE that i never knew you were gay, it's kinda hard to tell these days"

 

   "Mhm, sure. So,  now i'm going to ask...now, you don't have to answer buut, how did your last relationship go?" The elder asked and took a sip of the little bit of coke that was left.

 

   "Heh, ehh.." Mingao dryly chuckled and fixed his collar, "Well...my last relationship wasn't kinda good now that i looked at it." 

 

   "Now?"

 

  "Yeah, The reason it was bad was because he would push me away a lot and not pay attention at all. I mean it kinda sounds stupid but paying attention to each other in a relationship is very essential, even if its little things because sometimes...those little things mean a lot to one of them. Like, He'd insult me on how i'm too clingy with him and that I never gave him space." 

 

   "Wow...what an asshole.." Jun said quietly listening to Minghao with his full attention. 

 

   "Yeah, so then after we broke up the first time, i was obviously heartbroken and I went to my depressing stage and then met this other guy. Unfortunately he wasn't gay and was really homophobic. That didn't go so well..I was pretty much head over heels for that guy and i couldn't stop until he said to go away in his life forever and to go die because homos aren't allowed to live or some bullshit like that. That really made me feel bad" The younger said, with his voice cracking a bit.

 

   "What the fuck?! How can people think that!" Jun sat up straight and raised his voice just a little

 

   "Yeah, well, i guess people don't think that's right when it's all the same. You love someone and they make you feel..complete and happy." They both stared at each other and then both looked up at the arena wall of fans screaming and a song started to play.

 

   "Hey..I like that song." Jun smiled and looked back at Minghao, He started to sing along to the song and sway to it. Minghao never heard the song but he liked the lyrics they were singing and the nice beat they had.

 

   "It sounds sweet" Minghao said humming along since he didn't know the lyrics. "What's the song name?"

 

   "I Like You" Jun replied still singing.

 

   Minghao looked up from the ground, "R-really?" He asked hopefully with his eyes having an innocent puppy look.

 

   "W-wait what?" Jun snapped out of singing.

 

  "You said- You said 'I Like You" Minghao repeated

 

   "Yeah, you asked the name of the song and that was the title" Jun said a little confused and oblivious.

 

   "O-oh...Th-...thats it?" He said already feeling the hope drain out.

 

   "What else did you mean?" Jun asked, then Minghao stood up suddenly blinking rapidly to stop the upcoming tears.

 

   "A-ah, n-nothing nevermind, l-listen i'll go, it was nice to come to a concert, i'l...I'll see you tomorrow-" and he started walking away quickly already calling for Mingyu. 

 

   "Hey wait-" Jun got up to go after but stopped and thought over what made Minghao suddenly upset. He then realized why. "Hao wait!!" but then the crowd of people started to exit and flood the parking lot loosing Minghao in the crowd. He began to push the fans out and try to make it to the other side. Once things cleared up a bit, He couldn't find Minghao anywhere

 

  *   *   *   *   *   *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my finger slipped, im sorry that this update had to be a bit depressing after being gone for so long :')))) *its because of school and stress of family ill update Got7 in a few days also*


End file.
